Nada es lo que parece
by QueenLanaP
Summary: Una alumna rebelde, una profesora estricta. Se harán la vida imposible al principio pero una es demasiado débil y cuando una cae la otra también cae. El principio esta totalmente basado en la serie El Internado de Antena 3.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Los alumnos del internado, limpiaban las paredes que habían pintado días atrás por una protesta que hicieron en contra de la expulsión de cinco alumnos. El curso acababa de empezar y Mary Margaret, David, Neal, Killian y Belle ya habían tenido problemas.

Mientras Belle limpiaba los cristales de la puerta principal alguien la abrió tirando a la morena al suelo.

**-Lo siento señorita.**

Desde fuera, un hombre con dos maletas entro al internado seguido por una chica de la misma edad que ellos. Era rubia de pelo largo y ondulado. Lucia un abrigo rojo hasta bastante más arriba de las rodillas sin que dejara que se le viera la falda. Llevaba zapatos negros de tacón haciendo que se destacaran sus piernas delgadas cubiertas por medias negras.

Miraba con desgana a las paredes, las escaleras, las puertas del internado con la atenta mirada de los alumnos. Neal se acercó.

**-Si quieres yo te llevo las maletas**-sonrió el chico tímido.

La rubia ni le miro a la cara y le siguió al hombre que llevaba sus maletas escaleras mientras los chicos se reían de Neal.

Mary Margaret y Belle se estaban vistiendo después de haberse duchado cuando escucharon el mango de la puerta arriba y abajo queriendo abrirla.

**-Mary Margaret, Belle, abrid la puerta.**-era la profesora.

Belle termino de colocarse la falda y abrió la puerta.

**-Que os han dicho sobre cerrar la puerta?**- pregunto la profesora enfadada.  
**-Pero estábamos cambiándonos...**-dijo Mary Margaret obviándolo.  
**-Perdona?**  
**-Joder Regina, no querrás que todos nos vean en bragas**-chillo Ruby, una alumna que estaba donde no le pertenecía.  
**-Ruby a tu cuarto, y para ti soy la señora Mills. **

Lo que no esperaban era que la rubia que antes había visto entraba entrando en su habitación.

**-Emma, estas son Mary Margaret y Bella y esta será tu cama. Sed amables con ella y de ahora en adelante os haremos análisis de orina para saber si tomáis drogas.**-termino Regina saliendo de la habitación.  
**-En serio, cuando se van a dar cuenta de que no fuimos nosotros? Nos tendieron una trampa!**-chillo Belle todavía con la puerta abierta para que la señora Mills las oyera.

Por el otro lado, la nueva abrió la maleta y saco unas botas planas. Se quito las que llevaba que tenían tacón y se puso las otras mientras las otras dos le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

**-Esto es puto infierno...**-susurro Belle cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en el con los ojos cerrados.  
**-Bueno, y tú qué a que clase iras?-**sonrió Mary Margaret.  
**-Yo? Yo a ninguno.-**se rio mientras abría la ventana ya salía del.

Las clases de historia empezaron y los alumnos se encontraban en la aula menos Emma. El profesor se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

**-Decidle al que ha faltado que a mis clases hay que ir si o si. Que si no, se las verá conmigo.**

En el recreo Belle, Mary Margaret, Neal, Killian y David estaban sentados en los jardines de afuera y las chicas les contaban lo que había pasado con la rubia que vieron a la mañana. Entonces vieron a la profesora Mills que tiraba del abrigo de la nueva. La rubia tenia cara de asco y la profesora parecía enfadada. Cuando pasaron delante de ellos se rieron en su cara. Que tonta fue, la pillaron.

Emma entro en el despacho de la directora, que también era la señora Millls. Su padre, el antiguo director murió hace un año y por eso ahora era ella.

**-Iba a volver, solo quería despedirme de mi padre-**sonrió Emma tímidamente.  
**-Ya nos aviso tu madre y nos lo había prohibido que le vieras.**  
**-Eso no es justo y además ella no es mi madre-**se enfado Emma.  
**-Eso lo tendrás que solucionar con ella, lo que a mí respecta no puedes salir del internado.**  
**-Pero..**-la rubia le corto.  
**-Ni peros ni nada, vete a tu habitación, cámbiate de ropa y a clase.**

Emma se largo lo mas rápido que pudo de la directora pero no sin antes decirle una cosa un poco alto para que la escuchara.

**-Zorra.**  
**-Perdona que has dicho?**-Regina no podía creerlo.  
**-Zorra**-repitió Bella que pasaba con Mary Margaret riéndose.  
**-Como?**  
**-Te ha llamado zorra**-dijeron las dos riéndose y largándose.

La clase de matemáticas había empezado hace rato y Emma todavía no aparecía. Regina miraba su reloj y la mesa vacía por enésima vez cuando Emma abrió la puerta.

**-La clase ha empezado hace media...**  
**-Ha pues por lo que queda, mejor me voy...**-empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Regina la detuvo.  
**-Ni se te ocurra, siéntate en tu mesa.**

Cuando Emma entro no pudo evitar fijarse que no llevaba el uniforme y lo peor de todo que llevaba una camiseta que ponía "No me mires las tetas".

**-Que significa esa camiseta?-**pregunto Regina seria.  
**-Significa que me estas mirando las tetas**.

La clase empezó a reírse incluida Emma que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

**-Te funciona esto siempre?**-le pregunto Regina acercándose mas a ella.  
**-No, solo en internados tipo cárcel.**  
**-Ya, pues en esta internado hay normas y una de ellas es que el uniforme es obligatorio.-**dijo mientras de daba media vuelta sonriendo por su victoria.

Pero la clase empezó a reírse y chisporrotear así que se dio media vuelta esperándose con lo que fuera. Pero lo que vio ni lo pensaba. Trago saliva. Estaba sin camiseta. Después de un momento mirando lo que no debía, se acerco mas a ella.

**-Sabes? Lo que estás haciendo lo encuentro humillante, pero no para mi, si no para ti.**-con la cara que puso Emma supo que había ganado**-estas mas cómoda así? Está bien. Abrid el libro por la pagina 30.**

**-Si no te gusta mi sujetador también puedo...**-Emma no soportaba haber perdido pero la mano de Regina acabo en su muñeca.  
**-Mira vístete...**  
**-No me toques**-grito la rubia y después un silencio incomodo siguió con la clase.

Regina la llevo a las cuadras a limpiar la mierda de los caballos como castigo por su mala conducta. Allí se encontró con David y Killian que para ellos ya era una rutina. Mientras en el suelo se encontraban Mary Margaret y Belle, como siempre sin hacer nada, solo hablando.

**-Tienes un cigarro?**-le pregunto Emma a Killian.  
**-Claro**-le dio uno sonriendo-**por cierto muy bueno lo de antes con la señora Mills.**  
**-Como me vuela a poner una mano encima la denuncio.**

Eran las dos de la mañana, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban durmiendo. Algunos poco despiertos hablando y Mary Margaret y Belle en la habitación de los chicos hablando.

Por otro lado, Emma estaba sentada en el baño con las luces apagadas, justo debajo del último grifo.

**-Te lo juro, encontrare alguna manera de salir de este internado...-**lloraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviewes, follows y favs en serio! Me alegra que os haya gustado el principio, especialmente **Little Phoenix, Onievas y Paola-Enigma.**

Me ha hecho ilusión tu comentario **Little Phoenix** porque leo alguna historia tuya jajjaja. Pues la verdad no es necesario ver la serie, a mi me gustaba el rollo que tenían de profesora estricta (que me recuerda a Regina que también andaba en caballo jajjaj) y la alumna. La verdad que es la serie no las shipeaba para nada tampoco eran pareja ni había química ni nada jjajaja.

Y lo del internado pues no es especialmente para gente problemática es simplemente por sus padres que no tienen normalmente tiempo para sus hijos, pero lo de Emma si es un poco duro su pasado y todo eso ya se verá más adelante.

Por último os animo a ver la serie ya que para mí es una de las mejores series que han habido. Si os aburrís y eso tiene 7 temporadas creo jajajaja. Y tranquilos porque la alumna no llega hasta la 3 temporada ni nada asique no os liareis.

**Gracias otra vez y espero que os guste. Las actualizaciones de ahora en adelante no serán tan seguidas supongo no se todavía ya que tengo que estudiar mucho por la selectividad y toda esa mierda ajjajaja.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Al día siguiente, los alumnos y los profesores se encontraban desayunando como todos los días a la misma hora. Los más pequeños eran los que estaban más cerca de la puerta y de los profesores ya que debían ser vigilados más que los adolescentes, teóricamente. Fue por eso que Regina Mills fue de las primeras en ver a Emma Swan envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo y las partes visibles del cuerpo mojados, como si hubiera salido de la ducha.

Como si de un rayo se tratase Regina se levanto de su mesa para coger a Emma de la muñeca y sacarla del comedor al pasillo.

**-Que es lo que pretendes-**le dijo enfadada la profesora mientras Emma bruscamente se deshacía del agarre de la mano de Regina en su muñeca.  
**-Quiero ver a mi padre**-le soltó Emma seria.  
**-Mira guapa te voy a decir una cosa, estas acabando con mi paciencia y si crees que vas a salir con la tuya estas muy pero que muy equivocada.**

Los alumnos no paraban de reír en voz baja mientras escuchaban la conversación entre Emma y Regina. La verdad es que nadie antes se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Regina y no era por falta de ganas. Podían escuchar cosas como **"eso ya lo veremos"** **"como?"****"que no me toques"**ydespués de un silencio se logro escuchar una gorda bofetada.

Los alumnos empezaron a hablar más fuerte mientras se levantaban queriendo ver lo que había pasado.

**-Chicos, sentaros, sentaros.-**el profesor Hood se levanto de su mesa queriendo poner orden y empezó a correr a donde se encontraban las dos causantes del alboroto.

Cuando dos profesores llegaron a donde ellos pudieron ver a una Emma con la mano en su mejilla con cara de dolor y a una Regina mirándola seria hasta que escucho unas palabras de la boca de Emma que la dejaron con la boca abierta.

**-Me ha pegado.**  
**-Como?**-grito esta, pero después se calmo**-No, yo no le he puesto una mano encima Robin.**-dijo mientras le miraba triste a su marido.

Después miro a Emma y esta la miro seria y se encontró con una mirada de decepción y tristeza en los ojos de su profesora.

La clase de gimnasia había empezado y los alumnos estaban haciendo ejercicios con el profesor Graham. Este era un hombre muy atractivo pero también muy observador y por ello vio que algún alumno faltaba. No le falto poco tiempo en darse cuenta que el alumno que faltaba era Emma Swan.

Emma estaba en su habitación con su Iphone cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Era Regina, como no, pensó la rubia. Con un movimiento de brazos cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos adelante.

**-Creí que estaba prohibido cerrar la puerta-**le soltó Emma sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla de su móvil.  
**-Ah**-suspiro-**Mira guapa, has empezado con muy mal pie en esta escuela.**  
**-Yo creo que no, mira soy la alumna a la que le ha pegado la directora un bofetón. Eso no es como algo poco educativo?**  
**-Algo así, solo que las dos sabemos que no te he puesto una mano encima.**  
**-Ya...**-se levanto de la cama y se puso enfrente de su profesora.**-Pero lo sabe alguien más? No. Aunque si me dejas salir a ver a mi padre igual me lo callo.**  
**-Así que me estas chantajeando no?**  
**-Sí.**

Emma Swan caminaba junto a su profesora Regina por el camino de la salida del internado. Emma por primera vez llevaba su uniforme, calcetines hasta debajo de rodilla y bastante más arriba terminaba su falda de cuadros. La parte de arriba la llevaba tapada con una chamarra beige mientras que Regina la llevaba negra y se podían ver sus medias negras ya zapatos negros de tacón que le hacia las piernas delgadas y perfectas.

**-Quien anda ahí?**-pregunto el jardinero señor Gold al escuchar pasos.  
**-Tranquilo señor Gold, nos abres por favor?**

El señor Gold obedeció y les abrió la puerta no sin antes soltar el candado que unía las dos partes de la puerta.

**-Gracias.**-sonrió la directora.

El padre de Emma las estaba esperando a diez metros con la espalda pegada a su coche y con una sonrisa.

**-Buenas tardes-**le saludo Regina primero.

Emma no dudo en abrazar a su padre y este le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Regina era testado de ello.

**-Hola, soy Regina Mills la directora del centro.**  
**-Muchas gracias, no hemos podido despedirnos por motivos familiares-**le dijo el padre hablando por primera vez.  
**-Me lo ha contado Julia, señor Swan, esto es algo excepcional que no puede volver a ocurrir lo entiende?**-el hombre asintió-**no la traiga tarde por favor.**  
**-Bueno gracias-**dijo el padre tomando a su niña de la cintura.  
**-Hasta luego**-se despidió Regina.

El padre se dio media vuelta y se metió en el coche mientras Emma se metía por el lado donde se encontraba Regina. Ya sentada por la ventanilla miro a su profesora seriamente y la subió para volver su mirada al frente. El coche se marchó dejando a Regina mirando cómo se marchaban con la cara completamente seria.

La noche había llegado y el coche se paro en frente del internado.

**-Ya no puedo seguir así-**le dijo Emma a su padre mirándole con cara triste.**-Por qué no nos fugamos?**  
**-No tenemos ninguna posibilidad, nos detendrían en la primera esquina. Una menor con un tipo de mi edad.**  
**-Una niña con su adorable padre-**se rio.  
**-Padrastro.**  
**-Si, padrastro.-**se mordió el labio inferior-**porque yo a mi padre nunca le haría esto.**

Emma tomo al frente de su padrastro en sus manos y le beso la boca con ganas, sin permiso le metió la lengua y siguieron mientras se despeinaban los pelos.

En el internado todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en el comedor desayunado. En la mesa mas lejana se encontraban como siempre Mary Margaret, Belle, Neal, David y Killian cenando animadamente. Belle vio como Killian le quitaba el trozo de la tostada y le pego en la mano.

**-Ni se te ocurra-**se rio la chica al ver la cara de cachorrito que le ponía Killian**-está bien, voy a por mas tostadas**

Al volver se sentó en su sitio y le dio dos tostadas mientras el chico sonriendo le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Donde estará la nueva?-**pregunto.  
**-No sé, para mí que se ha largado y esta vez de verdad.**-le contesto Mary Margaret.  
**-Señora Mills-**le llamo Bella.  
**-Si**  
**-Al final lo del puente...**  
**-El puente el puente...**-repetía la directora mientras Bella le ponía caras.**-He hablado con vuestros padres y ya que el resultado de orina a dado negativo, están de acuerdo de que os vayáis de puente.**-dijo largándose.  
**-Oooooole**  
**-Toooooma**  
**-Tengo unas ganas de ir a la playa**-dijo David.  
**-Pues yo tengo ganas de ver a mis padres**-dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo a David.  
**-Si la verdad es que todos necesitamos un hombro donde llorar, bueno quien dice un hombre dice una lapida.-**se rio mirando a Neil.  
**-Un día me van a dejar de hacer gracia tus chistes**-se levanto violento de la mesa**-me voy porque si no te voy a dar.**

Emma llevaba mas de lo previsto sin que se le viera por el internado pero lo que Regina no sabía era que la madre de la rubia estaba en la puerta del internado con intenciones de ver a su hija.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviewes hahahha dejad mas porfavor ! **

**CAPITULO 3**

**-Mira****señora...**  
**-Puedes llamarme Zelena.**  
**-Selena la cuestión es que...**-intentaba explicar la directora del internado sin saber que escusa mas poner cuando vio su salvación por la ventana**-ahora vengo.**-le dijo saliendo lo más rápido posible de su despacho.

Cuando salió, la alumna ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

**-Emma**-la rubia se giro al oír la voz de Regina llamándola**-ven aquí.**-le ordeno.

Emma le hizo caso y con cara seria, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y bajaba las escaleras noto que la miraba de arriba abajo. Se paro en frente de la profesora.

**-Tu madre te está esperando en mi despacho.**-con las palabras de su profesora se le cambio la cara de seria completamente.  
**-Que?**-le pregunto la rubia.  
**-Entra y le dices que sales de clase, y como se te ocurra decirle que has pasado la noche fuera te doy un bofetón yo esta vez pero de verdad. Vamos**-le dijo dura.

**-Aunque ahora creo que es mejor que estés fuera de casa hasta que nos calmemos todos quiero que sepas que te perdono**-le decía su madre mientras le cogía la mano a su hija. La rubia solo aparto la mano y se rio irónicamente.  
**-Que me perdonas?-**volvió a reírse**-Pues me alegro porque yo a ti no.**  
**-Emma!-**le chillo su madre levantándose de la silla**-Te estabas acostando con mi marido, soy tu madre!**  
**-Mi madre? Ni siquiera me diste la vida.**  
**-Y que?-**puso cara de dolida.  
**-Fue el quien vino a buscarme sabes? Y te has preguntado por qué?**  
**-Si, porque es un enfermo pervertido y tu eres una niña caprichosa y una insensata.**  
**-No tienes ni puta idea de nada.-**Emma inmediatamente puso la mano en su mejilla al sentir que le ardía demasiado después de la bofetada de su madre. Os podéis imaginar que harta estaba de las bofetadas en general aunque esta no fuera una auto bofetada.  
**-Este puente vienes a casa, hablaremos y volveremos a ser una familia feliz.**

La noche llego y Emma se encontraba en el baño hablando con su padrastro por el móvil.

**-Mierda de puente, me tengo que ir a casa con mi madre, que le viste para casarte con ella? Bueno, por lo menos gracias a ella nos conocimos.-**unasonrisasincera se le escapo y miro a todas partes del baño como si buscara a alguien**-no, estoy sola**-ahora la risa se convirtió mas pícara-**Quieres saber lo que llevo puesto?**

Después de la charla por el teléfono Emma salió del baño con una sonrisa y se encontró a Killian con la toalla solo tapándole la parte de abajo mientras gotas de agua caían por su espalda y pecho. La rubia le sonrió.

**-Que haces enseñando todo el cuerpo?-**se rio.  
**-Es que le pongo nerviosa Swan?**-se rio más cerca de ella.  
**-No**-se rio-**lo que me das es grima**-se rio más fuerte.  
**-Estas segura Swan?-**la pego a la pared del pasillo y se acerco a ella.  
**-Tu no tienes novia?**  
**-Belle? Que va.**

Una Belle decepcionada, triste y enfadada salió corriendo del pasillo y se metió en su cama tapándose hasta arriba con las sabanas no sin antes hacer una cosa. Unos minutos después Emma se metió en su cama.

Regina repartía la cuarta parte de un papel en blanco a cada alumno haciéndoles pensar que era un examen sorpresa. Neal fue primero en quejarse.

**-Pues si que va a ser corto el examen**.  
**-Neal tu no hace falta que lo hagas. Estas suspendido.**  
**-Pero porque?-**se quejo levantándose de su silla, después se sentó-**Bueno yo nunca apruebo pero por lo menos dame una oportunidad Regina.**  
**-Señora Mills**-le corrigió-**Estas suspendido por robar una cosa de mi habitación que me pertenece. Estáis suspendidos todos, hasta que el culpable de la cara. Coged los bolígrafos, estoy segura de que algunos sabéis quien ha sido. Solo tenéis que meter el papel con el nombre escrito del culpable.**

Mary Margaret se ocupo de sacar los papelitos de la caja diciendo en alto lo que ponian.

**-"No lo se"**-empezó leyendo**-En blanco, "ni idea"-**el siguiente no contenía algo apropiado para la clase para su gusto así que salto.

Pero a Regina no se le paso.

**-Leela.**  
**-Nada, estaba en blanco.**

Regina cogió el papelito y se lo dio para que lo leyera.

**-Léela en alto.**  
**-"Tu puta madre"**-dijo Mary Margaret mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfadada.

La clase no tardo en empezar a reírse.

**-Siéntate, muy bueno, en esta clase nos vamos a reír mucho. De momento en el puente todos quedáis aquí.**  
**-No puedes hacer eso!-**soltó Neal sin pensar dos veces a quien se lo estaba diciendo.  
**-Pero si ya hemos hablado con los padres...**-le siguió Killian.  
**-Un momento**-Belle levantó la mano**-falta mi papelito.**

Regina se acercó a la morena y le quito el papel de las manos. Puso cara de "porque no me lo esperaba" y empezó a hablar.

**-Está bien, el examen será este lunes, todos podréis disfrutar del puente, menos tu señorita Swan.**  
**-Por?**-no entendía nada pero entonces miro a Belle que estaba sonriéndola**-hija de puta-**susurro pero Regina llego a escucharlo.

**-Yo no he sido**-le decía Emma a Regina en su despacho.  
**-Ah, claro, y yo te tengo que creer.**  
**-Regina... Señora Mills se lo juro, yo no tengo nada que ver.**  
**-Me lo jura? Oh no gracias. Después de tu conducta en este internado piensas que no te tengo calada guapa?**  
**-Que yo no he sido joder!**-gritaba mientras no podía quedarse quieta, solo tenía ganas de llorar**-eres una zorra, sabes muy bien que yo no he sido! Has manipulado a Belle?**-gritaba hasta el punto de asustar a su profesora.  
**-Si no te calmas te juro que...**-le dijo sujetándole de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Emma se torció de dolor**- y no digas tonterías, no eres mi centro de atención no siempre eres tu aunque tu así lo consigas con faltas tan grabes como robar a tu propia profesora. Espérate que también es la directora**-se reía irónicamente.  
**-Que a mí me gusta ser el centro de atención?****Me estas haciendo daño, mucho.**  
**-El daño te lo haces tú misma, no me piensas dar lo que has robado?**  
**-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que te han robado**-dijo soltándose con fuerza del agarre de Regina.  
**-Es un colgante de plata con un anillo donde pone Heny en pequeño.**

Emma estaba en frente de la pizarra mirando al ejercicio de mate que tenía enfrente.

**-Señorita Swan, sabes la solución? O vas a ir haciéndonos perder el tiempo.**-dijo Regina mientras miraba el reloj.  
**-Creo que para despejar la "x" hay que...**-se quedo en silencio, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como se hacía.  
**-Habría que despejar antes su cabeza suponiendo que haya algo dentro.**-la clase se rio.  
**-Tu eres de las que creen que las chicas guapas somos tontas?**  
**-Yo no he dicho que sea guapa-**la clase volvió a reírse, **pero pienso que lo eres**pensó.**-Vuelve a tu asiento**-vio como la rubia iba enfadada**-y sin contonearse que mi clase no es una pasarela.**

Por suerte para Emma el timbre sonó y Regina cogió sus libros para salir de la clase, estaba orgullosa de si misma.

**-Esta tía es una zorra**-chillo Emma.

Después de que Regina buscara su colgante robado en la habitación de Emma y no encontrar, la dijo que estaba castigada sin salir de la habitación.

Iba por el pasillo cuando una mano le metió en la habitación. Era Graham.

**-Y esa cara reina?**  
**-Que me han robado el colgante de mi padre, que era lo único que me quedaba de el.**-suspiro Regina conteniéndose las lagrimas y dejando la puerta abierta  
**-Eh, eh...-**la abrazo sentándose el también en la cama.**-Tranquila, seguro que el alumno que te lo haya robado te la devolverá.**  
**-Pues no estoy tan segura**-se abrazo mas a Graham.

Estuvieron abrazados tiempo hasta que Graham lentamente separo la cabeza del cuello de Regina para quedarse con las frentes juntas. Lo que no sabían era que una rubia miraba por la parte pequeña abierta de la puerta. No dudaron en juntar sus labios fuertemente y Graham la tumbo en la cama para ponerse encima de ella. Emma no podía creérselo, Regina le estaba poniendo los cuernos a su marido Robin con Graham. Sin pensarlo dos veces se largo.

**-No Graham-**se separo Regina sentándose.  
**-Que pasa?**  
**-Esto de engañar a mi marido se acabo hace tiempo Graham, de verdad, ahora estoy muy bien con Robin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los reviewes chicas ! En serio no sabéis lo feliz que hacen verlos! Así que ya sabéis, si leéis por favor comentar un poco que no cuesta nada. Aquí va otro cap que espero que guste! Luego hay alguien que dijo algo de que Emma y Gold están liados. HOLA? ESCRIBO MAL Y NO SE ENTIENDE ALGO O? jajjaja nono no están liados. Gold es un simple jardinero, por ahora. **

**CAPITULO 4**

Emma caminaba por los pasillos del internado con un destino fijo, la habitación del profesor Robin. Tenía una sonrisa en la boca, por fin llegaba la venganza. Estaba muy feliz por ver la cara que pondría Regina al ser descubierta y mas por ella. Se quería vengar de ella por no haberla creído en el robo, bueno ella tampoco se creería a si misma después de las cosas que le hizo a la profesora pero eso le daba completamente igual. La odiaba por haberla tratado tan mal en la clase de matemáticas, quien se creía que era para tratarla así, como una tonta y además delante de toda la gente. Por si fuera poco le llamo fea a la cara y eso fue el colmo. Fea yo? Fea tu pensaba Emma. Pero se mentía a sí misma y maldecía a dios por crear a Regina tan sumamente buena de ver. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, empezando por la punta de los pies hasta el donde se le crecía el pelo de la cabeza. Por alguna razón, le gustaba hacerla rabiar, le ponía. QUE?

**-Joder!-**chillo la rubia**-mira por dónde vas camina...**-se choco con alguien pero eso le dejo de importar en el momento que vio el colgante de Regina. Aun más segura estuvo cuando vio que ponía, Henry. Había caído del bolso de la alumna con la que se había chocado si o si. La observó de abajo arriba.**-Lo sabía, quien si no Belle.**

Por un momento la morena se quedo callada. Y ahora qué? pensaba. No habia otra forma, la habían pillado, no tenia escapatoria y además estaban solas así que para que mentir.

**-No tienes pruebas de que he sido yo. Nadie nos ha visto, Regina no te creerá, nunca.**  
**-Oh, te equivocas querida**-Regina llego por detrás de Emma**-Yo he visto y oído todo y la creo.**  
**-Regina yo...**-se intento disculpar pero la profesora le cortó.  
**-A mi despacho.**

Regina la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su despacho. A medio camino miro atrás y vio como Emma se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa sincera en la boca. Escucho toda la conversación y dio gracias a dios por haber salido a tiempo de la habitación de Graham. La morena también sonrió pero mirando al frente.

**-Regina, te juro que ha sido una trampa**-se excusaba Belle ya en el despacho de la directora.  
**-Belle, he escuchado toda la conversación, además mientes fatal.**  
**-Joder, es que la odio. La odio mucho**-bajo la cabeza enfadada y apretando los puños  
**-Eso no justifica que hayas robado. **-se sentó en su silla.  
**-Bueno tú te dedicas a dejarla mal siempre delante de la gente, eso lo justifica?**-se sentó enfrente.  
**-Mas te vale que me lo cuentes.**  
**-El otro día, la vi con Killian y el estaba casi desnudo y atrapando a Emma contra la pared. Eso me hace solo a mí. No sabes como están los chicos desde que usted le hizo quitar la camiseta en clase. Todos quieren acostarse con ella, incluso Killian. Y yo comparada con ella no soy nada.**

Regina se paro un momento a pensar en ello. Todo el mundo quería a acostarse con Emma.  
**- Y yo lo siento pero robar a la directora es un delito muy grande en este internado, así que lo mínimo te quedas sin puente y ya veremos que mas. Puedes irte.**  
**-Como? Sin puente?**

Regina le abrió la puerta para que saliera ya.

-**Sabes que mi padre no consentirá esto, el es el que os fianza, lo sabes no?**

Belle salió entre sollozos del despacho de la directora pero antes le dio un portazo a la puerta que le hizo sobresaltar a Regina.

Esta tapo la cara con las manos, quería llorar por lo de Graham. Hace años que su relación como amantes había terminado porque Regina se sentía mal engañando a Robin. También sabía que le hacía dando a Graham, era obvio que este quería algo mas con ella y que esta solo le utilizaba porque se sentía sola. Sola porque Robin tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Su hijo pequeño que tuvo con su difunta mujer r antes de conocer a Regina estaba enfermo de cancer y Robin lo estaba pasando mal, se guardaba todo dentro con pastillas y alcohol sin contar con su mujer. Fueron tiempos difíciles pero ahora todo estaba genial entre ella y su marido. Graham hace meses que había dejado de insistir en tener una relación, aunque fuera como antes, amantes.

Emma no sabía qué hacer ya. Regina le había sacado de una buena, fue todo un malentendido y su profesora no había confiado en ella pero aun así sentía que debía algo a la morena. La profesora podría haberse dado media vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera visto pero no. Por ahora decidió no decirle nada, pero quedaría guardado para el futuro.

Estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas, por fin el puente. Le dijo a su madrastra que la habían castigado y era verdad pero se le "olvido" llamar otra vez para decirle que todo fue un malentendido y que podía salir del internado. En vez de ello llamo a su padrastro para quedar con él en el puente.

Las escaleras no le dejaban casi bajar sus maletas. Y hablando de maletas, que hacia Belle con una? Y con sus padres y Regina. La morena la vio y se le acercó nerviosa.

**-Emma, lo siento...**  
**-No me creíste verdad?**  
**-Oh, claro que sí. Además Belle lo admitió.**  
**-Entonces porque tengo la sensación de que ella va al puente como todos nosotros.**  
**-No Emma, de eso quería hablar justo. Tu no vas...**  
**-Como?**  
**-Su padre es el que financia el intern...**  
**-Pero eso es injusto? Porque es rica ya puede hacer lo que quiera?**-grito la rubia, quería llorar.  
**-Lo sé Emma, lo siento de verdad...**

Emma sin escucharla se dio media vuelta. Ahora mismo la odiaba, la veía mas valiente. En el fondo la idolatraba, por como hablaba y todas esas cosas que le hacía. Claramente si no fueran hacia ella sería su profesora favorita. pero estaba equivocada. La había defraudado muchísimo.

Se sentía odiada por todo el mundo. Se tumbo en la cama y empezó a llorar como era ya de costumbre. Empezó a repasar su vida de mierda y admitió cosas que en el pasado nunca se había atrevido. Para empezar su madrastra intento quererla pero no podía porque no la sentía de ella por no ser su hija biológica. Así que desde pequeña busco el amor de su padrastro. Este tenía falta de cariño de su mujer así que lo hizo con Emma. La pequeña al principio lloraba porque le hacía daño en la cama, después cuando cumplió los 13 simplemente se dejaba hacer. Por último cuando cumplió los 16 era ella quien le buscaba. Pensareis que está enferma pero no es así. Simplemente era mejor ser un objeto sexual de alguien antes de no ser nada de nadie. Nadie la quería, nunca había tenido otro amor que no fuera eso. Tenía que aferrarse a algo para seguir luchando.

Nunca hablaba con nadie, su padre le prohibió hacer amigos, la quería solo a ella. Y también tenia miedo de que Emma cogiera confianza y contara a alguien lo que le hacia su padre. Claro, el la había amenazado antes con matarla si alguien se enteraba. Los chicos de la escuela admiraban su belleza y su cuerpo pero era demasiado rara al no hablar con nadie. Se intento quitar la vida varias veces, pero la habían pillado en todas. Al final, su madrastra harta de todo, la metió en el internado al descubrir un día con su marido en la cama.

Aquí tampoco tenía amigos. Una enemiga Belle, un montón de chicos que se querían acostar con ella, bueno eso siempre le pasaba y por ultimo Regina. No sabía que pensar de ella. De repente la odiaba y le hacia la estancia en el internado imposible a la rubia. Luego la ayudo, y finalmente la traiciono.

Emma lloraba en su cuarto. Porque coño seguía viva? Si se iba nadie la echaría en falta o eso pensaba ella. Alguien toco su puerta pero no abrió.

**-Emma se que estas ahí.**-era la voz de Regina**-Vamos tengo una sorpresa que te gustara.**

**"Una pistola"** pensó Emma riendo por no llorar.

**-Que quieres?-**abrió la puerta.

A Regina le dieron ganas de llorar al ver a Emma tan débil con los ojos rojos. Se odiaba por lo que le había echo a la pobre niña. Por dios, solo tenía 17 años.

**-Tranquila, he hablado con tu padrastro.**  
**-Como?**  
**-Eso no importa, has quedado en vuestro bar, el me dijo que entenderías de que hablo.**  
**-Porque haces esto?**  
**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te dejo hasta las dos de la madrugada. Prepárate, en media hora llegara.**  
**-Gracias.**  
**-Te doy mi número por si pasa algo o...**  
**-No creo que sea necesario pero gracias**-le sonrió.

Llamadla enferma de mente pero no, simplemente su padrastro era el único que le daba cariño aunque no fuera sano Emma lo necesitaba.

Regina apagaba las luces del despacho. Eran las doce de la noche cuando acabo de corregir el último examen. Era de Emma, un 0 grande. Negó con la cabeza, como es que entregaba los exámenes siempre en blanco. No tenía obligación de corregir todos los exámenes para mañana pero se sentía tan culpable por la pobre Emma que se castigaba a sí misma. Al terminar su móvil vibró.

**"Puedes venir a buscarme? Ahora te mando la dirección. Por favor, no hagas preguntas.**

**Emma."**

Llego el segundo mensaje con la dirección. Se puso el abrigo negro encima de su corto camisón y botas. Entro en el coche y saco el móvil.

**"Tranquila Emma, ahora voy,**

**Regina."**


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todos! Aquí va otro que espero que guste!

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando llego al bar vio como un montón de tíos borrachos estaban encima de una mujer. La verdad parecía muy molesta pero tampoco hacía mucho para quitarlos de encima. Solo podía ver unas piernas hermosas, unas piernas bien conocidas para ella. Los hombres la piropeaban sin vergüenza, la verdad es que iba preciosa con un vestido blanco que no dejaba nada para la imaginación. El sitio parecía un antro más que un bar ya que era muy oscuro y la gente de ahí tampoco le daba buena espina. Es que Emma y su padrastro querían un sitio donde nadie les viera? Pero a qué padre se le ocurriría llevar a su hija a un sitio así.

**-Dejadla en paz-**dijo Regina saliendo del coche.

Emma al escuchar la voz de su profesora se levanto de donde estaba sentada. Miro y solo vio unas preciosas piernas de su profesora. Es que iba desnuda o algo? se preguntaba a sí misma. Con un poco de torpeza por los altos tacones negros que llevaba, empezó a caminar donde la morena sintiendo que era observada pero no solo por detrás. Llego hasta el coche y con la ayuda de Regina se sentó. Tenía mala cara.

**-Estas bien?-**le preguntó Regina mientras le abrochaba el cinturón como si fuera su propia madre. Emma solamente sonrió forzadamente y la morena sin querer le subió el vestido con la mano al intentar hacer el clic del cinturón. Se sonrojo y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo mirando sus bragas rojas de encaje.**-Lo siento.**  
**-Tranquila**-le susurro al oído mientras con su mano intentaba taparse. Regina juraría que la rubia se toco más de lo debido en ese gesto. Estaban muy cerca.**-Lo siento yo.**  
**-Oh no, por algo te di mi numero.**

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta opuesta. Emma suspiro lo más alto que pudo, estaba nerviosa pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Acababa de sufrir uno de los peores momentos de su vida y no quería pensar en ello así que movió su mano al botón de la radio y empezó a sonar "Happy" de Pharrel Williams y en seguida lo apago. Que rayada de canción, es que no hay mas música en el mundo? Decidió cerrar los ojos. Regina se metió en el coche y arranco. Miro a la rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados y sonrió. La verdad es que se hizo la dormida para no responder a las preguntas que pensó que Regina le haría pero estaba equivocada. A mitad de camino Emma los abrió, necesitaba hablar.

**-Mi padrastro no me quiere, bueno nunca me ha querido y yo lo sabía lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Regina solamente puso su mano en el muslo izquierdo de Emma y la acarició consolándola. La morena no sabia que la relación era mas que padre e hija asi que lo tomo de otra forma. A Emma se le cayó una lagrima y puso su mano encima de la de Regina.

**-Gracias.**-dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrima sin que la morena la viera.

Lo que faltaba de camino lo hicieron calladas con las manos en la misma posición, solo se movían por las caricias de Regina en el muslo de Emma.

Cuando llegaron, la morena paro el coche e hizo amago de quitar la mano pero la de Emma no le dejo. La rubia le tomo la mano y se la acercó más a su propia entrepierna. Regina abrió la boca pero no de sorpresa si no de placer, pero la cerro igual que sus ojos terminando por morder su labio inferior para ahogar el gemido.

Emma la miraba con deseo y Regina lo noto al abrir los ojos como noto la humedad en las bragas de la rubia. Ella también iba mojada desde que puso la mano encima del muslo de su alumna.

Emma apretó mas la mano de Regina a su entrepierna y ahora fue ella la que gimió así pudiéndose oír en todo el coche. Con la ayuda de su mano empezó a mover la mano de Regina apretándola cada vez más sin poder silenciar sus propios gemidos. La morena estaba disfrutando viendo a la rubia arquear la espalda mientras echaba la cabeza atrás con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Con un movimiento Regina se puso encima de la morena con las piernas abiertas. La rubia cogió los dedos de Regina y las metió dentro de su bragas, ahora podía apreciar mas la humedad de Emma. Movía las dedos cada vez mas rápido en el clítoris de la rubia y con la otra mano le bajo el tirante del vestido. Con la misma mano empezó a acariciarle un pecho mientras mordisqueaba y lamia el cuello de Emma.

**-Quiero sentirte, te necesito-**le susurro Emma al oído.

Sin hacerla esperar mas metió los dos dedos dentro de Emma sacándole un grito aterrador. No era dolor, era placer. Por primera vez en su vida sintió placer en la penetración. Regina cada vez metía y sacaba más deprisa sus dedos hasta que escucho el último grito de la rubia.

**-Oh dios mío...**-susurro en el oído de la morena mientras no podía parar las convulsiones de su cuerpo.**-Dios...**-gimió en su oído mientras mordía el mentón de su profesora. No tardo en empezar a sollozar.  
**-Tranquila...-**le acariciaba el pelo, lo raro en Regina era que no se sentía nada arrepentida de lo que había hecho.  
**-Gracias.**  
**-Para de darme las gracias.**-miro un momento al internado.**-Mierda!**-grito sacando los dedos**-Robin me estará buscando y tú debes estar en tu cuarto.**  
**-No por favor no te vayas.**-le susurraba Emma, fue en ese momento donde Regina supo que le pasaba algo.  
**-Eh, que es lo que te pasa?**

Emma dudo un momento en si contarle o no. No quería, pero tampoco podía guardárselo dentro para ella sola y por raro que parezca era Regina en quien más confiaba en este mundo.

**-La última vez que vi a mi padrastro... Bueno... El caso es que... Estoy embarazada**-sollozo-**y no sé qué hacer, no tengo a nadie y sé que tu me odias y...**

Regina estaba seria mirándola y Emma tenía muchísimo miedo, miedo de que le contara a su madre, miedo de que la traicionara otra vez. Quería llorar y mucho, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo necesitaba estar sola y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero su profesora no se movía, estaba en shock, con su padrastro? y la rubia no podía mas así que sin decir palabra salió del coche corriendo y entro en el internado.

Robín movió la mano dentro de las sabanas pero no encontró a su mujer. Decidió encender la luz para buscarla pero no había rastro de ella. Mientras buscaba su móvil escuchó unos pasos corriendo y abrió la puerta. Era Emma, y parecía haber estado llorando.

**-Emma, estas bien?-**le pregunto mientras intentaba abrazarla pero la rubia no le dejo.  
**-Solo quiero decirle que lo siento mucho**-le dijo llorando y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Robín estaba muy confundido, que había pasado? Porque le dijo que lo sentía? Cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama con el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a su mujer. Esta también, donde se había metido. Antes de abrir el WhatsApp para escribirla escucho la puerta abrirse.

**-Donde habías estado?**-le pregunto Robín mientras salía de entre las sabanas.  
**-Lo siento Robin, estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes y me había olvidado de la hora.**-le dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.  
**-Y el abrigo?**-le pregunto mientras enredaba a su mujer de la cadera con su mano brazo derecho, verla con el camisón le puso a mil.  
**-Solo quería dar una vuelta para airear y eso...**-dijo mientras le ponía las manos en la nuca.  
**-Ya, pues que sepas que no quiero que te airees mas con tan ligera de ropa.**  
**-Y eso?**-se rio mientras le rodeaba con sus dos piernas en un salto.  
**-Por que hay hormonas sueltas por el internado y más de un alumno puede mirar por el balcón y...**

Regina le puso el dedo en la boca y sonrió al sentir a su marido lamerlo. Después se besaron y se tumbaron en la cama.

Regina quería olvidar todo, quería olvidar lo que había hecho con Emma. Donde se estaba metiendo? Literalmente. La vida de Emma parecía demasiado complicada como para hacer cosas así. Dios Emma, no paraba de pensar en ella mientras su marido jugaba con sus pezones. No, para, quita eso de la cabeza, Emma no. Además de niña problemática, embarazada.

**-Joder sí que estas mojada**-le dijo Robin mientras metía sus dedos en las bragas de su mujer.

Joder si estaba mojada, casi se corrió con solo fallándole a Emma. Regina no pensaba, bueno si pensaba pero en Emma, que era ella la que le hacia las cosas que su marido le estaba haciendo. Estaba mal pero quería que fuera ella quien le hiciera el amor como le había hecho ella antes.

**-Emma...**-gimió Regina al sentir el miembro de su marido en su entrada.  
**-Emma?**-le pregunto parando.  
**-Ah no, nada, lo siento es que solo pensaba en los problemas que dará al internado...**  
**-Para de pensar y solo siente lo que hago**-dijo mientras le metía ya lo que antes paro.

Regina chillo y gimió mas que nunca con Robin. Su marido sonreía satisfecho por lo que había hecho. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que la razón de sus gemidos era Emma y nada más que la rubia. Regina se maldecía a si misma por pensar en su alumna mientras lo hacía con su marido, dios pero fueron unos de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido. Odiándose a si misma se puso encima de Robin.

**-Quieres mas nena? Pero qué te pasa hoy?-**se rio.  
**-Quiero que me lo hagas, pero con tus dedos**-le dijo y movió su pelvis en contra de la barriga de Robin para rematarlo con un gemido y mordida en el labio inferior.

A Robin le puso mucho y no dudo en obedecer a su mujer. Primero acarició su clítoris para después meterle dos dedos a su mujer. Estaba muy mojada así que fue fácil la entrada.

Regina estaba tumbada de lado dando la espalda a su marido que le besaba desde el cuello hasta las caderas sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de su mujer.

**-Emma...**  
**-En serio Regina desconecta de los alumnos...**  
**-Lo siento...**-se maldecía a si misma mientras sus gemidos eran más altos.  
**-Sabes, Emma ha venido antes para decirme que lo sentía.-**Regina se tenso de repente**- A mi? Tu sabes lo que me ha hecho? Porque yo no...-**se rio.  
**-Saca tus dedos.**  
**-Cariño, has terminado?**-estaba confuso.  
**-Si.**  
**-Buenas noches amor**, **te quiero.**  
**-Buenas noches**-le susurro y después de sentir que Robin estaba dándole la espalda una lagrima cayo por su ojo izquierdo.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

En la habitación de arriba una rubia lloraba tumbada en la cama, ni siquiera abrió las sabanas para meterse dentro, solamente se tiro. El día empezó bien pero acabo fatal, que día por favor. Como se le había ocurrido animar a Regina para que le hiciera en el coche. Se sentía tan bien ser querida por alguien aunque fuera unos minutos. Porque Regina no había fingido, eso lo tenía seguro. La trato tan bien, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien después de la bronca con su padrastro. Y ese alguien fue ella, su profesora, se decía a si misma que lo haría hasta con Belle si la viera antes de a Regina y lo pensaba así hasta que lo hizo con la morena. Nunca se había visto en esa situación con su profesora y le gusto tanto que necesitaría más de una vez que se repitiera. Fue tan hermoso lo que sintió que ya no sabía porque lloraba.

_Antes de llegar al bar, Emma paso por una farmacia. Hacia días que no se le bajaba la regla y tenía dolores de tripa así que se fue a comprar un Clearblue. Meo en él y después de 4 minutos empezaron a salir rayas azules hasta que quedo en una cruz: Embarazada. Seco las lagrimas, se maquillo de nuevo y salió del baño del bar. Justo estaba su padrastro ya esperándola en la barra, sin más rodeos se acercó a él. _

_**-Hola amor**__-le sonrió este._

_Por el aliento de este se le notaba que había bebido bastante._

_**-Estoy embarazada.**_

_Lo único que se escucho después de eso fue un tortazo en toda la cara de Emma._

_**-Pero serás zorra, te dije que no te acostaras con nadie! Quien ha sido el que te ha dejado preñada!**_

_Emma solo sujetaba la mejilla con la mano, quería llorar. La cogio del brazo y la estampo contra la pared, la rubia no podía mas y grito y lloro hasta que la gente saco al hombre del bar._

_**-Y no vuelvas mas o llamare a la policía!**_

_Escucho decir Emma a uno de los hombres que ayudo a sacar a su padrastro del bar. La rubia se dejo caer al suelo con la espalda contra la pared. No sabía ya como le quedaban lagrimas si últimamente lloraba por todo._


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno antes de nada deciros que gracias por los comentarios y no tengáis miedo de comentar. Quiero saber si esta historia promete o no porque me encanta el giro que va a tener. **Mi historia se divide en dos partes**. La primera es esta que tendrá unos 10 capítulos o menos ya veré. La segunda creo que al principio os puede dejar en shock, a mi también me dejo cuando se me ocurrió jajaj. Bueno el caso es que os costara pillarlo al principio ya que es todo muy confuso pero lo pillareis.

Soy nueva y se agradecen criticas. No soy nada buena escribiendo pero lo hago porque me encanta lo que tenía en la cabeza y quería compartirlo con vosotros. No seáis muy exigentes plis jajaja que creo que merece la pena. Además ahora que estamos sin OUAT me aburro muchísimo. Es posible que no me veáis en un poco por la selectividad y eso y luego me marcho a Malta así que no tendré tiempo para escribir.

**Haced caso al título de este fic, lo dice todo.**

Espero que os guste y besos a todos!

**CAPITULO 6**

Se sentía como una mierda después de lo que había hecho. La pobre Emma confió en ella porque no tenía a nadie más y ella no pudo mi ayudarla. Pero qué clase de persona hace esas cosas por dios Regina eres su profesora, tienes que ayudarla! pensaba. No debía haberla seguido cuando puso su mano en su entrepierna, en qué demonios pensaba. Hay diferentes maneras de dar confianza a la gente pero ella no pudo ni responder cuando la confianza hizo de las suyas. Quedarse parada es de cobardes y ella lo era en ese momento. La pobre rubia debería de estar pasándolo fatal después de esto. Las semanas pasaban y lo de Emma y Regina parecía no haber pasado nada, o si pero lo hacían como que no. Nunca antes la profesora se había sentido tan observada e incómoda al mismo tiempo y la alumna no se reconocía. Debían hablar?

**-En serio chicos, necesitamos hacer una fiesta. Hace ya mucho que no los hacemos**-decía Killian en el comedor mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo.  
**-Killian a veces eres muy tonto, no se te recuerdo que nos pillaron con una droga que ni siquiera era nuestra. Y crees que nos van a dejar hacer una fiesta?**-le decía David.  
**-Pues tenemos que inventarnos una escusa para celebrar una fiesta**-Killian no parecía rendirse**-Ya se! Emma a ti te gustan las fiestas?**

Después de la clase de lengua, los alumnos delegados salieron a la pizarra. Emma intentaba a toda costa no mirar al señor Hood, se sentía tan culpable. El profesor tampoco la miro, estaba muy confundido por lo de anoche, tanto Emma.

**-Chicos escuchad**-Mary Margaret empezó.  
**-Haber que nos dice la mojigata esta.**  
**-Cállate subnormal**-insulto David.  
**-Killian nos comunico que quiere hacer una fiesta para Emma ya que es nueva y todo eso. Solo necesito firmas de quien esté de acuerdo para ir a la fiesta y los enseñare a la directora. Si nos admite y si la mayoría sale si, entonces será obligatorio ir para todo el mundo. Si sale no, pues adiós a la fiesta. A votar.**

Después de contar todos los votos y que la mayoría saliera que **SI** los alumnos y los profesores se encontraban en la fiesta. Con el permiso de los padres y los profesores el alcohol estaba permitido. La música estaba a tope. Por un lado los profesores estaban sentados en una mesa y los alumnos bailando en la pista. Emma por primera vez se sentía integrada con Mary Margaret y Ruby y por eso estaba pasándolo genial entre bebidas y bailes.

La rubia bailaba con Ruby, un poco subidas de tono por el alcohol pero Belle la cogió de la mano y la sentó en otra mesa un poco mas apartada.

**-Emma, quiero pedirte perdón**!-gritaba por la música.**-Siento mucho que fuera tan zorra contigo, es que te tenia envidia, pero te escucho muchas veces llorar por la noche y sé que te pasa algo gordo. Todos tenemos una historia, supongo que algún día me cuentes la tuya.**  
**-Queee?-**la había oído pero quería escucharlo otra vez.  
**-Que quiero pedirte perdón!**-grito más fuerte.  
**-No te oigo Belle...**-se reía.  
**-Serás zorra...**-se rio ella también.  
**-Venga, vámonos a tomar un chupito!**- cogió a Belle de la mano y la llevaba corriendo a la barra.  
**-Dos chupitos de tequila, pero sin limón ni sal.**  
**-Estas loca?-**se rio Belle.

Emma estaba pasando genial con los chicos. Las chicas eran súper agradables y los chicos muy gracioso. Nunca se había sentido tan integrada y tan querida. No le faltaba nada, bueno si, pero eso estaba sentado en una mesa de profesores encima de su marido y bebiendo vodka. La odiaba. Quien era la adulta?

**-Juguemos a la botella.**-sugirió Belle.  
**-UEEEEEEEEEEE**

Un beso, dos besos, cinco besos... Emma perdió la cuenta de cuantos besos había dado en el juego pero lo estaba pasando genial. Se sentía integrada y por primera vez sintió que lo que hacían los adolescentes si tenía sentido aunque la gente mayor no pensara así. Aun así se dio cuenta de que Regina había salido de la sala así que fue tras ella.

**-Lo estás pasando bien?-**le pregunto a Emma cuando se sentó al lado de Regina, la cual estaba sentada en la silla, fuera del internado fumando.  
**-Genial.**-dijo seria.  
**-Pareces molesta.-**le pidió un cigarro.  
-**Yo****que va,****solo te estás besando con****todos** **y** **todas.**-le dio un piti y el mechero_._  
-**Por** **dios-**encendió el piti**-si****solo es un juego**-le dio una calada**-además tu quien coño eres para controlar lo que hago.**  
**-Y tu quien coño eres para controlar mis pensamientos!**-grito levantándose del suelo mientras se rascaba la frente nerviosa y se tapaba la boca. No había vuelta atrás, lo dijo sin querer, sin pensar pero era cierto. Quería llorar.

Quería llorar por como una niñata le había cambiado de un día a otro. Por como la follo y porque no pensaba en nada más que volver a hacerlo pero ahora con besos y mas amor. Por dios! Estaba casada y una mocosa le había destruido de arriba a abajo con un simple escena en el coche.

**-Joder te odio**-lloraba Regina.

Emma no sabía que decir, estaba en shock, no se esperaba para nada esa reacción.

**-Estoy casada y me vienes pidiendo sexo a gritos! Me has confundido y ahora solo pienso en ti cuando hago el amor con mi marido. Le pido muchas veces que solo me meta los dedos para poder pensar que son tuyos! Me has vuelto loca Emma y ya no puedo más. Te lo juro que ya no puedo más.**-se notaba que el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas.

**-Siento que te haya hecho sentir todo eso. Tu pensaras que para mí fue un simple polvo, medio polvo o llámalo como quieras. Pero fue la primera vez en mi vida donde me sentí protegida**-ya no aguanto más y lloraba**-En mi vida me han abrazado como lo hiciste tu después de follarme sabes? Porque eso hiciste no? Follarme. Te dije gracias y llore en tu hombro Regina joder! Mi vida ha sido una mierda, nunca nadie me ha querido, nunca. **-se levanto ella también.**-Y tranquila, me pondré al lado para que tu marido te la pueda meter.**

**-Te has quedado solo con eso?**-grito mientras aplastaba a Emma contra la pared y lloraba.  
**-Y tú? Te quedaste en la parte de estoy embarazada?**

Regina se quedo muda por un momento pero luego abrazo a Emma muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que la rubia apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y se dejo llevar. Lloro como nunca, sacando todo eso que se guardó encima todo este tiempo. La morena sentía su hombro humedecer así que solo acaricio el pelo de Emma.

**-Siento muchísimo lo que paso en el coche, solo pensé en mi misma y en lo que me haces sentir y olvide por completo que estas casada. Siento, siento habértelo contado lo del embarazo. Es que no tengo a nadie.**-le costaba respirar pero al final logro.

Noto como Regina le tomaba de la mano, ese gesto hizo calmar a la rubia pero se puso nerviosa y confusa al ver que le remangaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo. La morena se asusto al ver esas horribles manchas cicatrizadas que tenia. Algunas parecían viejas y otras recientes. Emma solo cerró los ojos avergonzada

**-No digas mas eso, me tendrás a mi te lo juro.**-le dijo mientras le daba besos en la muñeca.

Después de esas palabras Regina sintió humedecer su cuello y después una mordida. Emma.

**-Emma...**  
**-Solo una vez... Por favor. Déjamelo hacerte hoy yo a ti.**-susurraba en su oreja mientras lo lamia y mordía**-Me dejaste con ganas de tocarte.**

La rubia tomo el control y cambio de posiciones empotrando ahora a la morena. Regina se sintió tan excitada y fuera de control que dejo de controlar su cuerpo y dejar que Emma lo tomara. Primero lamio y mordió y lamio otra vez su cuello y bajo un tirante del vestido de la morena.

**-Me encantas**-dijo mientras pellizcaba sus pezones y jugaba con los pechos**-Quiero hacértelo ya.**  
**-Emma, calla.**-le decía mientras empujaba la cabeza de la rubia para que chupara sus pezones.

Regina casi no podía mas con su vida. Emma le tomo las muñecas y se las puso encima de la cabeza contra la pared para que se dejara tocar. No soltaba sus pechos hasta que sintió como chocaba su pelvis contra la pierna de la rubia. Emma sonrió y puso su pierna en la entrepierna de Regina y la dejo que se rozara. La morena movía su pelvis en la pierna de la rubia mientras dejaba que le tocara los pechos y besar su cuello. Los gemidos eran indomables.

Emma no tardo en desabrochar los pantalones de su profesora y metió dos dedos en sus bragas rojas. Dios porque siempre llevaba bragas rojas. Le encantaban.

**-Dios...**-gemía Regina.

Los dedos de Emma no tardaron en meterse dentro de Regina y con movimientos rápidos y lentos Regina llego al orgasmo. Las dos gemían y tenían la boca abiertas muy juntas pero sin tocarse.

**-Me dejas besarte?**-susurro Emma sonriendo.  
**-Sí.**

Emma no lo dudo y junto con fuerza su boca con la de Regina. Un beso lleno de amor, fue muy lento y con mucha pasión. La rubia movía sus labios en los de la morena y viceversa. La lengua no tardo en llegar y después de besarse se miraron con las frentes juntas. Sonreían, estaban felices. Eran felices. Su primer beso. Regina olvido a su marido por completo y se aferro a la rubia. Que sentimientos más fuertes estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Emma por otro lado empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído.

**-Siento algo muy fuerte en el pecho, Regina. Siento que me has salvado, de un lugar sin futuro. Necesito que esto no se termine esta noche por favor. **

**"Let's start in style, let's dance for a while, heaven can wait we're only watching the skies hoping for the best but expecting the worst..."**

**-Oh dios mío! Regina por favor vámonos dentro y bailemos esta canción por favor! Conozco una esquina en la sala donde nadie nos vera por favor.**-le tendió la mano.

Regina sonrió y abrocho los pantalones para después cogerle la mano y entrar en la sala corriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí**** va otro capitulo! Espero que guste y este es el final de la primera parte de la historia! Espero que hasta ahora os haya gustado pero para mi viene lo mejor! JAJAJAJA DEJAD REVIEWES PLIS!**

**CAPITULO 7**

Con las manos unidas, las dos se metieron en el internado pero por la parte de la cocina para poder llegar a donde decía Emma sin pasar delante de todo internado. Sonrió al escuchar que todavía quedaba parte de canción así que cogió a Regina y la pego a su cuerpo.

**-Emma, no sé que hacer...**-decía la morena con Emma en sus brazos mientras se movían con la música.  
**-Lo sé, tienes un marido... Tampoco te quiero pedir que dejes con él. Simplemente quiero tenerte a mi lado como amiga y mas que amiga.**  
**-Te pegaba? Tu padrastro.**  
**-Que?-**Emma se asustó y dejo de bailar separándose un poco de su profesora.  
**-Tuve una alumna, como tú, bueno no como tu pero se portaba parecido. Normalmente la gente problemática tiene un pasado así.**  
**-Cuando era niña, me tocaba...**-se aferro al cuerpo de Regina, necesitaba fuerzas para contarlo.**-Me llevaba a su cama, y me quitaba la ropa. Yo no sabía porque lo hacía. Al principio era solo eso pero al hacerme un poco mas mayor me violo por primera vez. Me obligaba a hacerlo siempre y no me dejaba ser de nadie más. No quería que tuviera amigos ni novio ni nada. Nadie me quería pero yo como tonta le buscaba para que me llevara a su cama y me tocara. Poco a poco creo que me enamore de él, menuda estúpida.**  
**-Emma ya, mírame-**Regina solo podía gritar para que le hiciera caso.**-Tú no eres ninguna estúpida vale? Nunca lo has sido. Aquí el que tiene problemas es tu padrastro tú no tienes nada que ver. Tú no tienes la culpa de haberte enamorado de él. Todos necesitamos amor y tu al no tenerlo te aferraste a él. No te culpes Emma. Por favor.**  
**-Estas conmigo aquí por pena?**  
**-Qué?**  
**-Por que no quiero que sea por pena vale?**  
**-Emma, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero creo que te has encariñado conmigo por el simple hecho de que me pillaste en tu peor momento, era lo único que tenias delante. Y como yo te di lo que buscabas piensas que...**  
**-No Regina no**-se separo de ella.**-No sigas en serio, no digas estupideces. No digas cosas que no son. No es porque fueras la primera persona, al principio si lo pensé pero no. Contigo me sentí tan bien que creo que quiero esto. Quiero estar contigo.**  
**-Yo no te puedo dar nada Emma. Estoy casada.**  
**-Lo se... Lo siento. Mierda he sido una egoísta.**  
**-Emma quiero ayudarte, pero creo que será mejor que busques alguien que si te de lo que necesitas. Olvídate ya de tu padrastro vale?**  
**-Si, ya no le volveré a ver.**  
**-Tu hijo es el de el?**  
**-Sí.**

Regina estaba hundida ya. No se reconocía, quería darle a la rubia lo que le pedía, pero eso era una locura. Era una niña de 17 años, todavía le faltaba mucho por ver en el mundo, mucho que conocer y aprender. La morena ya tenía 36 años y su vida estaba ya hecha con su marido.

**-Le conté.**  
**-Y que te dijo?**  
**-Me pego por primera vez.**

Regina estaba enfadada, enfadada con el mundo y consigo misma por haber hecho que Emma se viera con el.

**-Estas bien?**  
**-Sabes una cosa? Me he besado con un montón de gente en esta fiesta, chicas y chicos pero ninguno ha sido como el tuyo.**  
**-Emma, yo...**  
**-Lo sé estas casada...**  
**-Si, y no veo futuro a lo nuestro. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, pero me tendrá como amiga seguro, eso siempre. Ya no volverás a verle, ya no tengas miedo y haz amigos. Sal con chicos o con chicas, tendrás al que quieras, será mejor para ti tener alguien de tu edad no una vieja como yo que no te puede dar nada. No quiero quitarte tu adolescencia, vívela.**  
**-Vale. Lo hago porque estas casada y no quiero joder vidas, pero que sepas que no tienes razón en lo último que has dicho.**  
**-Te vas a quedar el bebe?**  
**-Si.** **Puedo darte un último beso?**  
**-Si**.

Las semanas pasaban y Regina siempre estaba ayudando a su alumna rubia. Desde hacía ya días que no podía mas con sus nauseas y vómitos pero no estaba sola, la profesora siempre estaba para ella en todo. Aunque no tenia palabras para agradecerla tampoco se sentía muy bien consigo misma con tanto tiempo a lado de Regina sin ser nada más que amigas. No aguantaba no poder hacer nada porque las ganas no le faltaban.

Estaban en el baño de la habitación de la rubia. Todos los alumnos estaban en clase menos Emma que no se encontraba bien por el embarazo. Esta no paraba de vomitar mientras Regina le cogía el pelo y le acariciaba la espalda con pequeños círculos debajo de la camiseta mientras estaba sentada contra un armario.

**-Tranquila Em...**-le susurró.  
**-Pf...**-se paso el papel de baño por los labios y se sentó encima de las piernas de Regina.  
**-Toma**-le dio un vaso con agua y después de tenerlo un poco en la boca, limpiando, echó por el váter.**-Y esto también.**  
**-Gracias-**sonrió metiendo el chicle de fresa en la boca.**-Mi favorito.**  
**-Y el mío.**-le dijo mientras no debajo de masajearla en círculos debajo de la camiseta.**-Estas mejor?-**sonrió.  
**-Ahora si**-se puso seria mirándola a los ojos.

La mano de Regina se paro justo en el cierre del sujetador de Emma mientras la miraba con ojos de deseo. Pero que es lo que estaban haciendo, la cosa se les iba de las manos. Emma vio que esto no traería mas que problemas así que se separo un momento para levantarse del suelo. Regina hizo lo mismo.

**-Creo que no me vendría mal descansar un poquito, casi no he dormido nada esta noche y además tu tendrás que ejercer de profesora.**-se tiro en la cama.  
**-Si es verdad, descansa Emma.**  
**-Recuerda que me tienes que llevar a la farmacia a por las pastillas que me ha recetado el medio.**  
**-Claro.**

Tensión. No había otra cosa para describir lo que había entre estas dos. Como demonios seguirían siendo amigas cuando se deseaban en cada momento. El roce hace cariño. Pero todo estaba mal, Emma había prometido a Regina que buscara el amor en alguien de su edad pero no podía. Aparte quien quería estar con una embarazada. Sí, todo el instituto lo sabía. Que haría con su vida? Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Regina. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos pero en seguida se quedó dormida por el cansancio.

Regina daba clase, echaba de menos a la rubia sentada en su mesa. Hacía días que no iba a clase por los síntomas del embarazo. Siempre hacía algo que irritaba a la profesora y hacía reír a toda la clase pero eso le gustaba, hacía que las clases no fueran tan aburridas.

Después de una hora hablando sobre logaritmos Regina quería un respiro y se metió en la bañera. El agua y las burbujitas le sentaron de maravilla y acompañada con su Ipod cerró los ojos. Iba 20 minutos cuando empezó **Forever Young**. Sonrió y recordó la noche en que bailo con Emma. No debía haber hecho aquello? No debería haber dejado a Emma marchar? Estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de ella? Eso no podía ser verdad, Emma todavía era tan joven, tenía que salir con un montón de personas, tenía que vivir era su momento. Y ella no podía volver a tener 18 años, no, ella ya había pasado esa edad.

Pero le gustaba tanto la rubia, aunque sabía que no tenían futuro le gustaba. Pasaba horas y horas con ella, cuando no estaban juntas sus pensamientos también pertenecían a Emma.

Emma despertó de la siesta, ya estaba muchísimo mejor. Por fin no se sentía tan cansada como estos días. Se puso unos pantalones pitillos negros y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Sandalias de tacón con un jersey de piel de tigre. Estaba lista cuando se dio maquillaje claro para sus ojeras. Salió de su habitación y se puso rumbo a la de Regina ya que esta le dijo que la ayudaría.

**-Regina?**

Pegó la puerta unas diez veces pero nada, no le contestaba y como tenía prohibido todos cerrar la puerta estaba abierta. Entro en la habitación mirando a todos lados por si veía a Regina pero nada hasta que vio luz en el baño. Al entrar la vio, entre espuma con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios mientras hacía ruidos. No podía ser verdad. Se estaba tocando y como tenia auriculares puestos no la oía. Emma no supo qué hacer, sentía vergüenza y excitación al mismo tiempo. No podía detenerla de repente, eso sería bochornoso, así que la dejo y se dio media vuelta para irse. No, no podía, quería verlo.

No podía saber 100% si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que ella pensaba. Por la espuma no podía ver a donde se dirigían sus manos pero su cara lo decía todo. Movía la cabeza gimiendo y abriendo la boca. Emma no podía más sentía que iba a explotar, se imagino a la morena haciéndolo pero nada tenía comparación con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento. Y eso que no veía detalles.

Al escuchar el último grito de orgasmo de Regina Emma salió pitando de la habitación, con una excitación y calor sobrehumanas. Regina era puro sexo y verla así...Espero unos minutos en la puerta antes de empezar a golpearla de nuevo. Una Regina espléndida envuelta en una toalla salió detrás de la puerta sonriendo.

**-Vaya Emma, te has pasado un poco con el colorete no crees?**-se rio Regina.  
**-No, es que tengo muchísimo calor.**  
**-Si, yo también... En fin, me visto y vamos a la farmacia no? Supongo que has venido por eso.**  
**-Si, claro.**-Emma rio.

Pasaban los días y todo seguía de la misma forma aunque las peleas entre las dos chicas iba en aumento. Una quería una cosa y la otra otra, bueno las dos querían la misma cosa pero no eran capaces de admitirlo. Emma se estaba cansando ya con las insinuaciones de Regina y que luego no hacía nada. Su relación estaba en un punto no muy claro, si eso era ser amigas...

Era viernes, las clases ya habían terminado y Emma y Regina se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia como siempre mientras esta vomitaba en el baño. La morena estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo una revista de Vogue cuando Emma salió del baño. Como de costumbre se metió un chicle de fresa en la boca y se tiro a la cama.

Regina se levanto y encendió el reproductor de música que se encontraba en la mesa en frente de la cama. Emma no le quitaba ojo al culo de la morena que lo tapaban, o algo así, unos shorts de pijama de seda minúsculos. Cuando la música empezó a sonar Regina empezó a mover el culo lentamente de un lado a otro mientras se levantaba un poquito la camiseta enseñando el ombligo.

**-Que haces?**-se rio Emma tragando  
saliva.

Regina no le hizo caso y siguió con su baile sensual mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza y removía el pelo moviendo el culo. Emma ni parpadeaba, no quería perder ningún detalle de aquello. Se le estaba quedando la boca seca. La morena se acercó al poste que sujetaba la cama y empezó a bailar rozándolo con su entrepierna como si la habitación fuera un club de striptease y el poste la barra de plata.

**-Ven**-le susurro Emma.  
**-A donde?**-de donde sacó esa voz sensual que Emma juraba que se había corrido ya en ese instante.  
**-A mí.**

Regina no dudo y se quitó la camiseta mostrando unos pechos perfectos tapados con un sujetador negro. Empezó a tocarlos mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos sabiendo que Emma no retiraría la vista. Ya se conocían bastante como para eso.

**-Ven**-repitió Emma.

Regina le hizo caso y se acerco a la rubia. Llevaba demasiada ropa comparando consigo misma por ello hizo el siguiente acto cuando llego hasta la rubia.

**-Voy a dejar a Robin**-susurro mientras le comía la boca y su mano llegaba apretando la entrepierna de la morena.

Varios gemidos salieron de la boca de la rubia pero no pudo hacerlo más porque Regina le empezó a devorar con su boca. Emma se apartó.

**-Como?**  
**-Lo que oyes**-ahora jugaba con los pechos de la rubia mientras le mordía y lamia el cuello.  
**-No Regina no lo vas a hacer.**  
**-Claro que si...**  
**-No digo que no seas capaz, digo que no quiero que lo hagas.**  
**-Que estás diciendo?**-se separo más de Emma.  
**-Regina esto ha estado mal desde el principio, tú misma lo has dicho, no tenemos futuro. Tu estas casada, tienes un hijo.**  
**-No es mío.**  
**-Eso da igual, no voy a entrometer en una familia feliz.**  
**-Familia feliz Emma? No ves donde estoy o qué?**  
**-Si... Y tenemos que parar. Seguiré con esto yo sola.**  
**-Te odio muchísimo ahora mismo Emma.**  
**-Regina no hay quien te entienda...**  
**-Pues yo te entiendo perfectamente, soy un pasatiempo mas para ti, no estás enamorada.**  
**-Si que estoy enamorada, no vuelvas a decir eso.**  
**-Si estuvieras enamorada de mi lucharías por esto, lucharías por nosotras como lo estoy haciendo yo y no rendirse a la primera.**  
**-Fuiste tú la que me dijo que no teníamos futuro, no voy a estar para ti cuando tú quieras sabes? En esta relación estamos dos y no puedo con tu bipolaridad.**  
**-Pues sabes qué? Eso tiene fácil solución-**Regina se vistió**-No me busques mas entendido? Nada. 0. No somos nada, solo alumna y profesora. Adiós señorita Swan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Todo era blanco, las paredes, los muebles tanto que hasta dolían. El sonido, el olor y las enfermeras que paseaban por los pasillos le dieron la pista de donde se encontraba a la rubia. Pero que hacía ella en un hospital? Si ahora mismo acababa de discutir con Regina por lo de siempre y en dos segundos estaba en un hospital? Porque estaba conectada a tantos cables y maquinas si ella estaba perfectamente de salud. Psicológicamente podía estar muy pero que muy mal pero para meterla en un hospital? El sonido de la maquina le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio y finalmente lo hizo, no sin antes ver una cabeza morena tumbada en la silla más cercana a su cama. Estaba tapada totalmente con una manta. Hacía frio.

Media hora después una dolorida Emma abría otra vez los ojos pero esta vez en vez de con la cabeza se encontró con sus ojos. Unos ojos chocolate que bien conocía pero sus ojos no le dejaban ver bien. Intentó abrir más los ojos y quedo en shock por lo que vio. Dios pero cómo? No por favor, no.

**-Oh dios mío!-**grito esa mujer mayor-**Oh dios mío necesito un medico rápido por favor. Mi hija ha despertado.**

La cabeza de Emma daba mil vueltas, no podía ser eso verdad. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no podía ser verdad. Estaba odiando la voz de esa mujer que bien conocía, no paraba de gritar y gritar. El doctor llego y empezó a examinar a la rubia.

**-Buenos días**-le sonrió**-me** **puedes** **decir** **cómo te****llamas**, **en qué año estamos,** **cuántos** **años****tienes****y** **donde** **vives por favor.**  
**-Soy Emma, Emma Swan**-dijo en susurros, se sentía muy dolida y cansada**-Estamos en el año 1997 y tengo 17 años. Vivo en el Internado de Storybrooke.**-el doctor cambio la cara por completo.  
**-Doctor! Que le pasa? Porque dice esas cosas que no son verdad?**

Emma estaba muy cansada y sin más cerró los ojos otra vez. Dos horas después las abrió, se sentía muchísimo mejor. Escucho unas voces.

**-Mami quiero mami!**  
**-Lo que no entiendo es porque dice que tiene 17 años cuando tiene 34. Además su apellido no es Swan y estamos en el 2014.**  
**-Lo sé señora.**  
**-Además que eso del internado? Ella nunca ha vivido en un internado.**  
**-Pasa algunas veces personas que están en coma, tienen sueños que piensan que son reales y tampoco recuerdan el día del accidente.**  
**-Doctor, tiene un espejo?**-por fin Emma hablo y los cuatro que se encontraban en la sala la miraron. Un espejo? Para que quería Emma un espejo.  
**-No sé si es buena idea...**  
**-Necesito un espejo!-**chillo seria.

Entonces la mujer mayor se acerco a ella y le dio su móvil. Le puso la cámara frontal para usarlo como espejo. Faltaron dos segundos para que la rubia empezara a llorar como una loca mientras gritaba **"no puede ser"** con las manos en la cabeza.

**-Llevad a Henry.-**dijo el hombre mayor.  
**-Cariño sabes quién soy?**-la mujer mayor también lloraba.  
**-Lo siento**-un hombre acalorado entraba en la sala**-He oído que ha despertado y que no sabe quién es.**  
**-Si Mary Margaret eres mi madre. Y tu mi padre David, y tu mi ex marido Killian. Me acuerdo de todos.** **Se también quien soy.- **decía mientras lloraba con las manos en su cara**-No puede ser... Donde esta Regina?**  
**-Que Regina? No conocemos a ninguna Regina.**-le dijo su madre acariciándole el pelo.  
**-Oh dios mío...**-lloraba aun mas, casi no podía respirar.**-Necesito a Regina...**-gritaba mientras sus familiares la miraban horrorizados.

Una maquina empezó a pitar y Emma cerró los ojos. Tiempo después, empezó a abrirlos, veía borroso al principio pero pudo apreciar a un niño pequeño. Sonrió.

**-Hola cariño**.  
**-Mami!**-grito sonriendo.  
**-Emma estas mejor?**-dijo su madre acercándose.  
-**Dentro** **de** **lo****que****cabe**...  
**-Cariño, el doctor dice que estos 2 meses podrías haber creado una vida que no es la verdadera y que por eso has reaccionado así.** **Pero nos recuerdas verdad? Nosotros somos reales.**

Emma hizo oído sordos y sonreía viendo como su hijo quería subirse a la cama donde ella estaba tumbada.

**-Mama ayúdale.**  
**-Oh si claro.**

Henry se tumbo al lado de su madre y la abrazo fuertemente. No quería que su madre le dejara otra vez así que cada vez que la rubia cerraba los ojos el pequeño se las abría. Emma reía con su pequeño y cerraba los ojos queriendo. Mary Margaret veía esa escena y no pudo evitar que una lagrima le saliera. No podía creer que por fin su hija había despertado después de tantos días de dolor y pánico.

**-Mama ya esta, ya paso.**  
**-Lo sé Emma, gracias a dios.**  
**-Estáis todos bien?**  
**-Si ahora sí.**

Emma miro a su hijo y vio que se había dormido. Después de darle un beso supo que era el momento de hablar con su madre.

**-Que paso?**-empezó Emma dándole la mano a su madre.  
**-Tu y Henry fuisteis a Paris ya que el niño quería ir a Disneyland Paris y de vuelta al aeropuerto tuvisteis un accidente. Por suerte Henry salió bastante bien comparado contigo**, **el solamente estuvo una semana en el hospital, tu estuviste 2 meses en** **coma.**-termino apretando mas la mano de su hija.  
**-Y como lo tomo Henry? El recuerda todo?**  
**-Si pero bueno no queremos presionarle y tampoco pasa nada fue un accidente de coche y ya está, los detalles sobran. Al principio lloraba mucho, echaba de menos a su madre pero la verdad es que Killian se ha portado mejor que nunca.**  
**-Me alegro.**-sonrió un poco aliviada.  
**-Y** **la vida que has tenido estos dos meses? Por la cara que has puesto antes me imagino que era mejor que la que tienes.**  
**-La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, estoy muy cansada. Pero te juro que esta vida es la que quiero, con todos vosotros. Tranquila, te lo prometo. La vida que he tenido estos dos meses era un completo infierno, solo lo salvaba una persona.** -sonrió pensando en Ella.  
**-Esa tal Regina?**  
**-Mama quiero dormir**-no, eso era demasiado para hoy- **deja** **a** **Henry,****hace** **tiempo****que****no** **duerme**__**así** **conmigo**.  
**-Esta****bien cariño, descansa, te quiero.**  
**-Y yo a ti mama.**

Emma casi caía rendida cuando escucho una conversación entre su madre y el doctor que la dejó confundida pero con esperanza.

**-Puede ser que esa tal Regina sea una de las últimas personas que Emma vio antes del accidente.**-era la voz del doctor**-Pero eso nunca se sabrá porque...**

Emma no pudo más y cerró los ojos presionando a su hijo más a su cuerpo.

Una semana después Emma estaba más sana que nunca. Salía del hospital con Mary Margaret, David, Killian y su hijo en brazos. Un taxi les esperaba a la entrada, por fin irían a casa. La rubia intentaba no pensar en nada pero se le hacía imposible. No sabía muy bien como sentirse, porque tenía que afectarlo? Fue un sueño como otros, falso pero largo.

Al llegar a casa Emma sonrió, por fin. Le parecía como si hubiera estado de vacaciones mucho tiempo. La casa seguía igual como recordaba. Se sentía como si fuera otro día normal, solo que con un sueño la noche anterior que estaría siempre marcado en su memoria. Debería pensar lo menos posible en ello y más en disfrutar de la vida que si era real y maravillosa. Sin dramas.

Pasaron el día en familia, todos juntos. Que menos, dos meses sin Emma eran muchos. Gracias a ello, Emma dejo de pensar en "el sueño" por ese día y les agradeció, debía pasar página de una vez y para eso estaba su familia. Pero ya era noche y estaba sola dando vueltas en la cama, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en Regina y en el internado. Rememoro la última escena que tuvo con ella, la peor de todas.

Entonces supo que fue un mecanismo de defensa, su cuerpo sabía que iba a despertar del coma y para ser más ameno hizo que Regina cortara con ella. Dios, solo quería besar esos labios, hacerle el amor y decirle que la quería mas que a nada en el mundo. No, debía quitarse eso de la cabeza, Regina no existía. Aunque el doctor...

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la cama y se fue al salón a encender el portátil. Se metió en google y en la casilla de buscar tecleo **Regina Mills.**Mierda, se le fue la batería.

**-Mami**-Henry apareció en el salón**-mami quiero dormir.**  
**-Si cariño ahora voy.**  
**-Mamiiii**  
**-Esta bien, donde estará el cargador.**

Le cogió de la mano y le llevo a la cama. Pero Henry quería dormir con ella.

**-Vale, pero porque es un día especial cariño.**

Al día siguiente como prometido Mary Margaret llego a primera hora de la mañana con una bolsa llena de madalenas.

**-Hija te cojo el portátil para enchufar la batería porque tu padre la cogió.**  
**-Gracias mama-**gritaba Emma desde su habitación**-Ayer me metí para buscar una cosa pero no pude porque se le fue la batería.**  
**-Siempre ig...**-se quedo en shock con lo que vio. En la pantalla salia un documento con el titulo **Regina** **Mills****sufre****un accidente de coche en Paris y queda en coma.****-Cariño entonces no encontraste lo que buscabas?**-grito para que la oyera.  
**-No, ya te dije que se le acabo la batería, por?**  
**-Nada hija, por hablar de algo.**

Cerro el portátil y tomo a Henry en manos para que viera como hacia las tortitas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Siii estoy contentísima con vuestras reacciones ajjaaja. Que sepáis que me refería a eso en el titulo. Esto estaba en mi cabeza antes de que me inventara el fic, simplemente me encanta. Vale estoy fangirleando con mi propio fic. En fin, os dejo un flashback del día del accidente, esto no quiere decir que Emma haya recordado ni nada es solamente lo que paso. **

**CAPITULO 9**

**Día del accidente**.

_-Henry cariño! Vamos a llegar tarde! Lo habrás perdido._  
_-Mami! No!_

_Llevaban ya 10 minutos de retraso y Henry no daba más que problemas con sus muñecos. Había uno en especial que le regaló su padre cuando cumplió su primer año justo días después de que se separara de_ _Emma y no lo encontraba. La rubia se estaba desesperando, perderían el avión si seguían buscando a ese maldito juguete así que dejo las maletas en el suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño._

_**-Henry cariño, escúchame, ya sé que te gusta muchísimo ese juguete y que siempre lo llevas contigo si seguimos buscando vamos a perder el avión y no podremos ir a Disneyland...**__-le decía al crio pero este seguía abriendo todos los cajones como podía.__**-Ya esta.**__-La paciencia de Emma no daba para más así que cogió a Henry en sus brazos y le sacó de casa mientras el chico no paraba de llorar. Le ató el cinturón y se metió de nuevo a por las maletas._

_**-Mami nos va a pasar algo malo si no tengo a Vodka conmigo.**_  
_**-Hijo lo siento pero no podemos retrasarnos más, además es hora de que le cambies el nombre, tu padre tuvo que ser**__-se rio. Aunque estaban separados se llevaban genial._

_Habían llegado a Paris, por fin, desde Boston. El viaje había sido muy largo._ _8h se habían convertido en todo un día por culpa de Henry y sus "cuanto falta". Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad por allí arriba, era precioso todo. Henry estaba dormido y por ello, cuando aterrizaron Emma tubo que coger al niño en brazos. Por desgracia no podía coger su bolsa de mano y se sentó para despertar a su pequeño._

_**-No no lo haga...**__-una mujer de su misma edad más o menos le miraba con una sonrisa de suplica.__**-No lo despierte, nosotros le ayudamos.**_

_Llevaba a una niña preciosa de su mano, las dos eran igual de hermosas. Estaba claro que eran madre e hija, eran clavadas. Las dos morenas._

_**-Oh, en serio? Muchísimas gracias.**__-Emma sonrió con sinceridad, la verdad es que agradecía la ayuda._

_Los cuatro salieron del avión_, _Emma con Henry es brazos y la otra mujer con su hija en la mano las dos con una bolsa, una era de la rubia y la otra de ellas. La de ellas era muy grande, por ello lo llevaba la mujer mientras la pequeña se apañaba con la bolsa de mano de Emma. La verdad es que a esa mujer le pegaba llevar toda su ropa y joyas de chanel aunque fuera por un día por cómo se vestía._

_Emma había alquilado un coche para andar en París, ya que no le gustaban los taxis, por el dinero que costaban y por lo difícil que era cogerlos. Al parecer la otra mujer también compartía ideas con la rubia. Dos hombre con traje les esperaba en el parking cuando Emma, Henry y las dos extrañas bajaron hasta el sótano del aeropuerto._

_**-Bueno ha sido un placer**__-le dijo la mujer._  
_**-Le agradezco muchísimo su ayuda.**_  
_**-Repito, ha sido un placer.**__-sonrió. Qué bonita._  
_**-Buenas, soy Emma Nolan, la que pidió este coche para alquilarlo en mis estancia en Paris.**_  
_**-Claro buenas noches, su DNI por favor.**__-Emma se la dio.__**-Muy bien, lo va a pagar con tarjeta o en metálico?**_  
_**-Tarjeta, tome**__._  
_**-Muy bien pues, eche una firma aquí y es todo suyo.**_

_Al firmar, Emma metió a Henry en el coche y después su bolsa de mano. Iban solo por dos días así que no necesitaban gran cosa._

_Llegaron al hotel y Emma casi se caía del cansancio. No pudo apreciarlo porque se le cerraban los ojos pero no podía, todavía tenía que coger la bolsa pero le daba cosa dejar solo a Henry en la habitación. Sin más remedio cerró la puerta y bajo al coche. Ya esta, todo estaba listo, solo quedaba dormir y que llegase el día de mañana para cumplir uno de los sueños de Henry. Se quito primero las botas de tacón, después los vaqueros y finalmente la blusa blanca. Ya en ropa interior abrió una botella de agua fría lo necesitaba y se fue a la habitación de su hijo a darle el último beso de buenas noches. Finalmente se metió en su cama, mañana sería un gran día._

**-**_**Mami, mami despierta! Ya es de día! Disneyland!**_

_El entusiasmo de Henry casi deja a Emma sorda. Como era posible tanto alboroto a las 7 de la mañana. Quería matar a su hijo por despertarla a esas horas._

_**-Henry, hoy será un día largo, será mejor que duermas un poco más.**_  
_**-Vale pero aquí contigo, en tu cama.**_  
_**-Esta bien, metete pero quieto y callado.**_

_Nada, Henry no paraba de molestarla haciéndole cosquillas para que se levantará así que sin pensarlo lo hizo no sin antes asesinar a Henry con la mirada. Después de ponerse cómodos de ropa, Emma con vaqueros, sudadera y zapatillas de "New Balance" _y Henry casi igual, bajaron al bufete a desayunar.

_Como de costumbre en hoy en día, Emma bajó con una mochila para robar pan, jamón, queso... del bufete para después comerlos en Disneyland. Estos sitios solían ser muy caros así que porqué no aprovechar cuando pagaba por el bufete. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza la mujer preciosa del avión, ella seguro que no haría cosas asi, reia Emma._  
_Estaba listos para Disneyland, Henry y Emma los dos después de andar en coche habían llegado ya a su destino. Henry estaba emocionadísimo ya que era un adicto a los cuentos y a los personajes de ellos._

_**-Henry, con cuidado y no te separes de mi vale?**__-le dijo su madre en la entrada._

_Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, de Henry. Era todo tan alucinante y tan real que estaba emocionadísimo. Por si fuera poco, no quería ni comer, no quería descansar quería ver más y más. Pero ya era hora así que Emma le sentó en un parque para que comieran los dos._

_**-Hey! Buenas tardes**__-una voz conocida le saco la cabeza de la bolsa donde tenía toda la comida._  
_**-Oh, vaya casualidad, buenas tardes**__-sonrió Emma al ver que era la misma mujer que le ayudó en el aeropuerto._  
_**-La verdad es que si, bonita casualidad**__-sonrió.__**-Me llamo Regina, Regina Mills y esta es mi hija Lana.**_  
_**-Encantada, y Emma, Emma Swan.**__-no sabía porqué pero no quería decir su nombre al completo por si las moscas y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.__**-Y este es Henry. Henry saluda.**_  
_**-Regina, no he encontrado nada para...**__-un hombre de la misma edad que ellas dos llegaba al banco donde estaban sentados.__**-Vaya...**_  
_**-Robin, estas son unas personas que conocí ayer en el avión, Emma y Henry.**_  
_**-Encantando**__-sonrió este._  
_**-Mi marido esta de negocios en París y por eso queríamos darle una sorpresa.**__-dijo Regina__**-Y tú?**_  
_**-Estoy separada, y como fue el cumpleaños de Henry decidimos hacer uno de sus sueños realidad.**_  
_**-Vaya que bonito...**_

_Pero cuando miró a Henry no estaba alado de su madre y cuando miró a su propia hija y a su marido tampoco estaban. Se confundió al principio pero luego miro a donde la mano de la rubia señalaba y vio a los tres que se iban cogidos de la mano de Robin._

_**-Robin es un culo inquieto y Lana no para de gritar que quiere ver todo así que...**__-se rio._  
_**-Si, Henry esta igual y ya me estoy cansando un poco de esto...**_  
_**-Si yo tambien.**_

_Regina inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Emma y a esta abrió la bolsa para sacar la comida, la verdad tenía mucha hambre._

_**-Quieres algo? Aunque con tus pintas está claro que me vas a decir que no.**__-se rio la rubia._  
_**-Emma, sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso? No, no...**_  
_**-Lo que yo dije**__-se rió más._  
_**-Ps, las apariencias engañan. Eres de Boston verdad?**_  
_**-Si tu también no?**_  
_**-Sí.**_  
_**-Nunca te había visto..**_  
_**-Bueno, es normal eso...**__-se rio._  
_**-Lo sé. En que trabajas?**_  
_**-Secretaria y tú?**__-dijo comiendo con la boca abierta._  
_**-Soy una de las que lleva la revista Vogue en Boston**__-sonrió por la cara de asombro de Emma.__**-Pero mi sueño siempre fue ser profesora.**_  
_**-Yo odiaba a las profesoras**__-se rió imaginando a Regina como una suya__**-Pero aún así la adolescencia fue la parte favorita de mi vida. Me casé muy de joven y solo pude disfrutar de la adolescencia.**_  
_**-Vaya, pues esa fue mi peor etapa. Mi mejor momento es el ahora y no por lo de vive el momento si no porque superé por fin los abusos de mi padre e hice una vida preciosa con mi marido y con mi hija.**_  
_**-Vaya no sé qué decir...**_  
_**-Tranquila, ya está superado todo**_.  
_**-No me puedo imaginar... Si me pasara a mí no se...**_  
_**-No se puede imaginar, es algo que tampoco te quiero hacer imaginar. No le deseo a nadie...**_-le sonó el móvil pero lo apagó.  
**-Quienes son los de tu fondo de pantalla?**  
**-Ruby, Belle, Graham y Gold... Unos amigos.**  
_**-Mami! Lana me ha enseñado el castillo de la Bella Durmiente. Es tan guay mama tienes que venir!**__-le decía Henry a su madre._  
_**-Vámonos**__-se levantó Regina._

_El día fue hermoso, los cinco pasaron estupendamente en Disneyland y por si fuera poco habían cumplido uno de los sueños de los pequeños. Lana y Henry resultaron ser la misma persona pero en diferente sexo y distinto físico. Les gustaban las mismas cosas y fue duro decirse adiós para siempre. Bueno para siempre..._

_**-Mami, pídele el número de teléfono a Regina... Quiero volver a ver a Lana en Boston.**_

_Entonces Regina se dio media vuelta dejando a Lana en brazos de su padre que dormía._ Sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y se la metió en el bolsillo de atrás a la rubia, era su número de teléfono. _Con una sonrisa se despidieron la una de la otra y Henry le dio un beso en la cabeza a Lana que fue imposible despertarla._

_**-Vamos hijo, que perderemos el avión, además tengo que dejar este coche en el parking y rellenar el papel.**_  
_**-Ya voy mami.**__-salió de la habitación y los dos cogieron el coche._

_Henry no paraba de dar la lata con que su madre llamara a Regina, quería hablar con Lana. Al final se rindió y le dio su móvil para que llamara._

_**-Regina? Soy Henry puedo hablar con Lana...Gracias...Hola Lana! Tenía ganas de hablar contigo...Si yo también me aburro... Si yo también veo caballos... En serio?... Espera...Mama! Regina y Lana están justo detrás de nosotros.**_  
_**-En serio?**__-sonrió Emma mirando atrás con rapidez y por ello no pudo controlar su brazo y le dio al freno._

_Un segundo más tarde los dos notaron como un coche les daba por detrás. Después de esto solo vieron negro y silencio._


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por los reviewes a todos ! Bueno os cuento el porque de tan rápida actualización. HE ACABADO LA SELECTIVIDAD Y EL LUNES VOY A MALTA CON MIS AMIGAS! En fin, como no voy a estar en una semana os subo ahora uno y mañana otro. **

**Siento si no respondo a los reviewes es simplemente que por el movil no me deja y solo me meto en el pc para subir caps. Siento mucho pero en serio necesito reviewes para continuar! Asi que no lo dejen de hacerlo. Disfruten del cap!**

**CAPITULO 10**

Emma paseaba por las calles de Boston, como siempre haciendo compras de navidad a la última hora. Aun así ya tenía todo listo, regalos para sus padres y para Henry, y también había comprado comida para la cena especial del 31 de Diciembre. La rubia no quería una fiesta a lo grande, este año quería estar con su familia y su familia eran su hijo Henry y sus padres Mary Margaret y David.

Las calles estaban repletas de lucecitas de navidad, aquello era precioso. Solo por un momento Regina se le paso por la cabeza. Se odiaba a sí misma, era navidad, el momento de olvidar los problemas y pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos y a ella no le faltaba nada de eso y aún así lo pensaba. La echaba tanto de menos y eso que nunca fue suya, echaba de menos algo falso, algo que no existe. Borró esos pensamientos de la cabeza y entró en casa con una sonrisa fingida.

**-Hola hija**-su madre la saludo con un abrazo**-Has comprado ya todo?**  
**-Si mama, está todo listo**-le dio un beso en la mejilla**-Donde esta Henry?**  
**-Se ha ido al parque con una tal Lana a jugar. Tranquila, están vigilados y además he hablado con su madre y se queda a cenar y a dormir.**  
**-Y quién es esa tal Lana?**-empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas.  
**-No lo se... Eso lo sabrás tu que me ha dicho Henry que la conoces y a toda su familia.**-le ayudo a sacar la comida.  
**-Pues no me suena ese nombre... Y su madre como se llama?**  
**-Ni idea, se me ha olvidado preguntarla.**-se rió.  
**-Pero como has conseguido su número?**  
**-Me lo ha dicho Henry que tenías en el móvil y me ha dictado el número.**  
**-Entonces estará en mi agenda su nombre**-dijo mientras metía las últimas cosas en el frigorífico.**-Voy a mirar a donde habéis llamado y lo buscaré porque no me suena para nada.**  
**-Mami!**-Henry entraba en casa corriendo cogido de la mano de una pequeña belleza morena sonriendo.

Parecía sacada de una revista. Por un momento se quedó mirando hasta que por fin supo a quien se parecía. Eran casi idénticas ahora que lo pensaba. Lo tenía clarísimo, no la conocía de antes.

**-Hola Lana, soy Emma la madre de Henry**-sonrió con la mirada confusa de Lana.  
**-Mama, si ya os conocéis.**

Emma no entendía nada de nada, pero decide hacer como si la conociera de toda la vida para no ofender a su hijo.

**-Es verdad, Lana!**-y la abraza.

Henry le mira todavía más confundido y Emma se siente muy perdida.

**-Queréis cenar ya?**-Mary Margaret decide romper el silencio.  
**-Si!**-los dos chillan aplaudiendo.

**-Mama, sabes que su madre también estuvo en coma? Como tu mami, las dos igual en nuestro accidente**.-dijo señalando a su madre, a Lana y a si mismo mientras con la otra mano metía el tenedor con los últimos espaguetis dentro de la boca.  
**-Lana, mejor vámonos a por helado.**-Mary Margaret puso una escusa para que Henry pudiera hablar a solas con su madre, ya era hora.  
**-Henry cariño, no entiendo nada. Conocimos a esta gente el día que tuvimos el accidente?**  
**-Si mama, porque no...**  
**-Debes saber una cosa... No te he dicho esto antes para que no te preocuparas pero siento que es el momento. No recuerdo nada del accidente y necesito que me lo cuentes.**

Henry le contó todo a su madre empezando por como salieron tarde y terminando con como vio la ambulancia llevarles al hospital. En todo momento, el niño omitió el nombre de la madre de Lana pero por las palabras del doctor **Puede ser que esa tal Regina sea una de las últimas personas que Emma vio antes del accidente** y el gran parecido de Regina que tenía Lana sacó sus propias conclusiones.

**-Como se llama la madre de Lana cariño?**  
**-No recuerdo bien...**  
**-Regina?**  
**-Si, Regina.**

Emma sintió palidecer su cara al escuchar ese nombre y quería llorar pero no sabía por qué. Estaba feliz sabiendo que Regina existía pero había grandes problemas como "y si ella no es como yo me he inventado" "y si me ve y no me reconoce por el coma". Sus ganas de llorar se hicieron realidad. Nunca había llorado delante de su hijo, ni por Killian, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

**-Mama no llores**-él también lloraba**-ella está bien ahora y mira a Lana, casi no les paso nada.**  
**-Lo sé hijo tranquilo...**-le abrazó muy fuerte y los dos lloraron durante bastante tiempo sin cambiar de postura.  
**-Lana lo siento pero creo que no es un buen día para quedar. Te llevaré a casa vale? **  
**-Si claro tranquila**-sonrió**-Espero que mi ayuda os haya servido.**  
**-Si cariño, justo lo que quería**-le sonrió con sinceridad y abrazo a la pequeña belleza.  
**-Emma, tranquila, mi madre tampoco recuerda nada del día del accidente. No te culpes.**

Ahora sí que se rendía, pero para siempre. Regina nunca la recordaría, nunca vivió lo que la rubia vivió con ella y además tenía familia, con una niña preciosa y un marido que seguro que era guapísimo, sería Robin? Río por no llorar. Necesitaba pasar página, necesitaba aquello para poder dejarla atrás y avanzar, empezar a vivir. Regina nunca la quiso, tampoco la quería ahora y nunca lo haría.

Su madre le dio espacio varias semanas y la rubia las paso metida en la cama de su habitación. Pensó que días así tienen que ser necesarios, esto era como una ruptura, o algo así. No comía ni bebía, tampoco hablaba con sus padres y Henry. Al final, Mary Margaret decidió entrar.

**-Fui yo la que le dio la idea a Henry.**  
**-Como?**  
**-Te acuerdas que estabas buscando algo en el ordenador y se te acabo la batería? Pues cuando lo enchufe estaba abierto en una página.**-se sentó en la cama tomando la mano de su hija.**-Había un artículo que ponía que Regina Mills había sufrido un accidente de coche en Paris. Debía ser ella así que hice como si nada. No quería que la buscaras, quería que te olvidadas de esa vida que montaste, tu vida está aquí. Pero después vi como la echabas de menos así que decidí preguntar a Henry que paso ese día e hicimos un plan, lo que paso con Lana. Regina debió de ser algo importante y creo que necesitas verla.**  
**-Me enamoré de ella en mi sueño.**-dijo Emma después de un largo silencio.**-Y resulta que ni me conoce, ni fue real y que casi la mato.**

Le sorprendió mucho ese comentario a Mary Margaret. Emma había traído mujeres a casa desde la adolescencia pero se largaban en menos de un día. Nunca tenía nada serio con ellas, no era lesbiana. Era rara. Emma nunca había amado a una mujer, simplemente le gustaban físicamente.

**-La verdad es que no recuerdo a la verdadera Regina, pero estoy enamorada perdida de la Regina que me invente y es una mierda. Parezco una loca pero nunca he amando a alguien tanto como a ella y fue en poco tiempo, solo me vasto mirarla a los ojos y ya está supe que me quería perder en ellos para toda mi vida. Pero estaba casada y yo era su alumna**-las dos rieron**-La enamore, lo sé, tenía una familia y pensó en abandonarla solo por mí. Pero yo le dije que no, la verdad ahora mismo no entiendo porque hacía cosas así, no entiendo mi comportamiento. Como todo era en mi cabeza, todo era posible.**  
**-Emma, conócela, gánatela, vuestros hijos son amigos lo tenéis fácil. La enamoraste una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez.**  
**-Esta casada y además y si no es como yo la inventé?**  
**-Pues se amiga suya. Eso no lo vas a saber si te guardas en esta cama para toda la vida. Henry te echa de menos y yo también. Le he dicho que te duele la cabeza pero ya vas mucho tiempo y creo que empieza a dudar.**-se rio acariciando la mejilla a su hija.  
**-Si me acerco a ella y me gusta saldré lastimada y si se enamora de mi tarde o temprano se enteraría del accidente y me dejaría. Dios, también tendría que decir lo del sueño, me tomaría por una loca.**  
**-Emma, para, deja de decir lo que pasara, no sabes que te tiene preparado el futuro. Tampoco sabes que pasa en la cabeza de Regina. Levántate, dúchate, come y queda con ella como la madre de un amigo de su hermana.**  
**-No le voy a mentir.**  
**-No le mientes, eso es verdad. Henry y Lana son buenos amigos.**  
**-Y si Lana le contó a su madre lo que pasó? Y si sabe que casi la mato?**  
**-He hablado con ella y créeme no sabe nada de ti.**  
**-Has hablado con ella?**-Emma se sentó con la boca abierta**-Y cómo es? Es hermosa a que sí? Es brillante, es dulce, maja... Es...**  
**-Si Emma, es agradable**-se rio.  
**-Eso es buena señal.**  
**-Si lo es. Emma enamorada de una mujer?**  
**-Si, yo tampoco me entiendo.**  
**-Apuesto que te acostaste con ella antes de enamorarte.**-se rio levantándose para ir.  
**-Mama!**  
**-Es verdad. Tratas así a las mujeres **-abrió la puerta sonriendo**-Te doy 15 minutos para que te duches y bajes a comer.**  
**-Mama, tengo miedo.**  
**-No tienes porqué. Te gustara. Confío en ti y sé que lo lograras. Lograras ser feliz cariño te lo mereces.**  
**-Gracias mama te quiero.**-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y metía sus dedos entre sus rizos rubios.  
**-Y yo a ti hija, muchísimo, nunca lo olvides.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Ya estaban en el año nuevo, Henry saltaba de emoción mientras Emma tenía la cabeza donde no debía. También paso como más de 2 horas solamente mirando al número del teléfono de Regina antes de la cena. Sus padres ya no estaban preocupados por ella, es más dejaban que se le fuera un poco la cabeza para que fuera feliz porque su madre confiaba en la felicidad de su hija. Que pensara en Regina ya no le importaba, sabía que con un poco de esfuerzo y suerte lograría lo que ella quería. Era Killian que se sentía fuera de lugar por no entender la actitud de la rubia.

**-Mami! **  
**-Si Henry.**  
**-Mira tú teléfono.**

A Emma se le paró el corazón por un momento, se olvidó hasta de respirar. Su móvil marcaba que Regina la estaba llamando. Y ahora qué?

**-Regina? Soy Henry... Si... Claro... Muy bien... Si les parece bien si... Adiós.**  
**-Que?**-a Emma le faltaba poco para que le diera un ataque al corazón.  
**-Hemos quedado todos mami, te quieren conocer. Bueno a ti y a papa. **  
**-Quienes son?**-preguntó Killian.  
**-Una amiga de Henry y sus padres**-Emma estaba taquicardica.  
**-Ahora?**  
**-Si ahora.**  
**-Bueno, me van unas birras ahora mismo**-se rio Killian.

Emma por un momento se quedo pensando en el marido de Regina. Y si él la reconocía?

**-Mama...-**susurro**-Y si su marido me reconoce?**

**-Lo tengo hablado con él. Regina no sabe nada del viaje, simplemente han preferido ocultarlo. Así que cuando el marido te vea no te dirá nada.**

Habían bajado al bar dónde habían quedado con la familia de Lana y más niños con sus padres. Henry estaba contentísimo. Killian entró al bar y Emma cogió a Henry de la mano.

**-Henry cariño, Regina y su marido no se pueden enterar de que nos conocemos de antes vale? Será nuestro secreto vale? El accidente no paso.**  
**-Está bien.**

Los dos entraron de la mano al bar y casi se cae para atrás cuando vio a Robin con Lana sentada en sus muslos. Ya esta, era él también. La niña estaba pintando algo con pinceles mientras intentaba ensuciar a su padre. Emma sonrió embobada. Le pareció muy dulce.

**-Henry!**- chilló Lana corriendo hacía él.  
-**Feliz año**-le abrazo este.  
**-A ti también. Ven! Te presento a mis amigos.**  
**-Encantado de conocerles.**-se levanto Robin sonriendo.  
**-Igualmente**-dijeron los dos sonriendo también cada uno dándole la mano a Robin.

Los dos hombres hicieron migas muy pronto y se fueron a la barra a por birras. Emma no paraba de mirar a todos los lados y sentía que le faltaba el aire y que se iba a ahogar. Estaba muy agobiada y nerviosa, le sudaban las manos. Y la vio, la vio tan preciosa como siempre, con su vestido negro. Sonrió, sonrió muy fuerte mirándola. Se le veía tan feliz y tan guapa. Salía del baño y se estaba poniendo bien el pelo. Eran iguales dios, el corazón le dio un vuelco, tenía que ser ella.

**-Feliz año!**-le abrazó, si la voz también era igual.**-Debes de ser la madre de Henry.**  
**-S..si...Emma, Emma Nolan**-dios mío Emma sentía que le iba a dar algo en sus brazos.

La echaba tanto de menos que ella también abrazó a la morena y se quedaron un tiempo así hasta que Regina se sintió un poco incómoda y ante la cara de vergüenza por lo que había hecho se separo. A quien se le ocurre, se maldecía Emma.

**-Ven, te presento a las otras madres.**-la cogió de la mano.  
**-Claro...**-sus nervios cada vez iban a menos y su felicidad aumentaba pensando con quien estaba.

La verdad es que no quería ver a ninguna de sus amigas, esas madres que no paran de criticar a todos y todas mientras beben café o té. Esas aburridas madres, cuanto las odiaba en serio. Solo quería estar con ella.

**-Si no quieres podemos...- **es que le había leído la mente?  
**-Oh no no... Me esperas un segundo?-** le sonrió.

Emma corrió al baño y se encerró dentro. Se miro en el espejo y vio una lagrima caer por su mejilla. Cuanto tiempo había esperado para que pasara esto? Por fin la tenia ahí delante. "Emma puedes hacerlo" se decía a sí misma.

Había gente que ya conocía de antes en su sueño pero para nada eran como les había imaginado. Pasaron como media hora con ellas y no podía mas, eran tan sumamente cotillas que dejo de escucharlas para observar a Regina de perfil. Que preciosa era, no se creía que la tenía delante suya la verdadera. Se alegraba tanto de haber venido, pero claro solo por ella, porque se estaba aburriendo con las conversaciones de las madres.

**-Emma cariño, ven un momento.**  
**-Dime Killian.**-le dijo cuando llegaron a donde estaban Robin y otros hombres.  
**-Robin me ha invitado a seguir de birras solo con ellos y me preguntaba si no te molestaría llevarte a Henry tu sola.**  
**-Oh no claro diviértete**-le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
**-Lo estas pasando bien?**  
**-Regina es agradable**-joder que si lo es**-pero las otras me están sacando de quicio. Solo he estado con ellas diez minutos y ya las odio.**  
**-Killian ya me acuerdo de ese partido...**-Robin tomo a Killian del hombro y Emma simplemente se dio la vuelta para mirar a la morena.

Por un momento Regina se dio cuenta de que era observada así que se unió a Emma, Killian y Robin, cogió la mano de Emma y la llevó a la barra.

**-Sabia que estas conversaciones te aburrirían-**se rio Regina soltándole la mano a Emma y pidiendo dos cervezas.  
**-No tenias porque...**-se avergonzó Emma, dios pero que tonta se estaba comportando.**-Oh tranquila, a mí también me aburren.**-se rio dándole una cerveza.**-Son tan cotillas, tenía ganas de que alguien como tu llegara.**-era un sueño o algo?  
**-Gracias.**  
**-Por cierto, no sé si has prestado atención pero han hablado de una fiesta para el siguiente viernes para celebrar el aniversario de Belle y Gold. Te apetecería venir? Con tu marido.**  
**-Oh Killian es mi ex marido. Pero no creo que pueda, Henry... **

**-Me ha contado un pajarito que tienes una madre muy buena con los niños... **  
**-Está bien.**

Emma rezaba a dios para que siguiera sonriendo todo el tiempo pero eso no fue así. Su expresión de felicidad a preocupación cambio en segundos pero ya no miraba a la rubia miraba más atrás.

**-Lana!**-chillo y salió corriendo.

Emma miro hacia atrás y vio como Regina corría a donde un montón de gente en circulo miraba a ver qué era lo que había pasado. La rubia la siguió y vio como Lana lloraba en el suelo mientras su madre la abrazaba y le ponía la mano en la cabeza que sangraba.

**-Mami-**Henry lloraba mientras corría a los brazos de su madre.  
**-Que ha pasado hijo?**  
**-No se mama, estábamos jugando y se ha caído...**

Regina cogió a la niña cuando Robin llego con el coche. Emma la ayudo, pero Regina quito la mano de Emma. Esta se quedo confundida, porque se enfadaba con ella. La cara preocupada de la rubia cambio a una confundida y enfadada. Solamente quería ayudar. Regina se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que había hecho pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su hija como para dar explicaciones.

Emma no paraba de dar vueltas en casa, estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado con Lana ayer. Henry también quería saber cómo estaba pero simplemente prefería darles espacio antes de que un niño les atiborrara a preguntas después de lo ocurrido.

**-Buenos días Emma**-entraba Mary Margaret con bolsas del supermercado en casa de Emma.

Mary Margaret parecía que vivía más en casa de su hija que en la suya. Desde lo que le paso a Emma no ha querido separarse de ella, sabía que estaba bien. De eso no tenía dudas pero quería recuperar tiempo perdido con ella. A Emma no le importaba, es más le gustaba que hubiera mas de una mano en esa casa, y que menos que su propia madre.

Emma soñó con Regina la noche pasada, sueños horribles en solo una noche. Tenía ojeras de las de antes, cuando estaba todo mal con Killian. Su teléfono vibró. Por fin.

**-Regina? Está bien Lana?**  
**-Si Emma tranquila, está todo bien, solo han sido unos puntos de más pero está bien.**  
**-Menos mal... Siento si hice...**  
**-No Emma, no hiciste nada mal**-se paró un momento**-Te tengo que pedir yo perdón por haberte mirado así cuando solo intentabas ayudarme.**  
**-No pasa nada, estas más que perdonada.**-sonrió.  
**-Bueno, entonces vienes a la fiesta verdad?**  
**-Regina tu hija acaba de sufrir un accidente y piensas en fiestas?**  
**-Emma Lana está bien. Tenemos a mi madre que la cuida excelente. Es una fiesta importante para Robin y tengo que asistir y no tengo ganas si no vas tú.**

Emma se atragantó por un momento y se quedó sin habla.

**-Emma?**  
**-Si, lo siento, se me ha caído una cosa. Porque quieres que vaya yo?**-sonrió nerviosa.  
**-Solo hay que mirarte.**  
**-Como?**  
**-Me dejas terminar la frase? Gracias**-sonrieron las dos.**-Te ves diferente a todas esas mujeres que has conocido hoy. Son horribles no hacen más que cotillear y criticar a todas horas con un té en la mano que ni siquiera beben. Hablan de cuánto dinero valen cada cosa que compran, es todo competencia.** **Se que no te gusta gente a así pero hazlo por mí, no te dejare sola con esa gente**-no por favor.  
**-Y como sabes que no soy así?**-Emma se sentía una adolescente enamorada.  
**-Ya te he dicho antes...**-silencio**-Solo hay que mirarte**, **pareces de esas madres colegas de sus hijos-**suspiro.**-Me gusta.**  
**-Las apariencias engañan. Tu pareces una de esas chicas que compiten siempre.**

Silencio. Mas gilipollas y no nace. Se arrepintió tan rápido como su cerebro pudo.

**-Regina, no he querido decir eso.**  
**-Da igual**-su voz había cambiado**-Es la verdad, supongo. No hace falta que vengas a la fiesta, no son para gente como tú.**  
**-Regina, en serio perdóname.** **Solo lo digo por cómo te vistes, llevabas un vestido de Chanel y...**  
**-Emma lo estas empeorando.**

Otro silencio.

**-Si no me perdonas por teléfono te pediré perdón en la fiesta.**

Antes de que Regina colgara, Emma pudo apreciar un suspiro que dejaba claro que había hecho sonreír a la morena. La rubia también sonrió contenta y se tapó la cara de vergüenza. Que enamorada estaba y ni siquiera la conocía, más o menos.

**-Creo que todo va bien con Regina no?**-su madre.  
**-Supongo.**

Corrió a donde Henry y le subió hasta el techo con sus manos haciéndole el avión. Estaba tan emocionada que se sentía una niña pequeña jugando con Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

**He vuelto ya de Malta! Bueno volví ayer pero estaba muy cansada hasta para subir un capitulo, tanta fiesta dormía **** 3-4 horas cada día en la incomoda cama del hotel.. En fin, me he hartado de tanta playa así que me quedo en casa y subo este cap! Que sepáis que he andado como loca para leer vuestros reviewes buscando wifi jajajaja que bien se siente una en casa descansando... ala disfrutad vosotros también.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**-En serio Killian, eres igual que tu hijo. Algún día aprenderéis a ser puntuales?**-le decía Emma dando vueltas por el comedor de la casa de su ex marido mientras él se preparaba.**-Estas tardando más que yo, sabes lo humillante que es eso para una mujer?**-se reía.  
**-Me estoy poniendo guapo...**  
**-Entonces mejor me voy, si no, no llegamos.**  
**-Muy graciosa Em...**  
**-Por cierto le das de comer a Roger? Cada día le veo más delgado.**  
**-Creo que tengo que llevarlo al veterinario, no está bien estos días.**

Los cinco minutos más de espera se le hicieron más amenos a la rubia gracias al gato Roger de Killian. Por fin el hombre salió de su cuarto con traje y corbata. Emma estaba boquiabierta, cuando era la última vez que se había puesto un traje?

Los dos estaban guapísimos, preparados para la fiesta. Mientras el hombre vestía elegante con su traje, Emma simplemente llevaba una blusa de seda blanca tapada con una chamarra hasta los muslos gris y pantalones de cuero negro pitillo dentro de los botines de tacón del mismo color.

**-Rubia, ya tengo echado ojo a una morena de tus nuevas amigas.**  
**-Mientras no sea Regina...**-había pensado en alto?  
**-Regina? Que dices? Está casada por favor, y además con Robin. Te hablo de Ruby.**  
**-Quien de esas no está casada?**-se preguntaba Emma mientras salía del coche, directa a la fiesta.  
**-Ruby y Graham están pasando por un mal momento y se van a divorciar así que. Él me ha dado permiso.**  
**-Sabes Killian, prefiero que no me cuentes nada de esto.**

Los dos entraron en la fiesta, estaban en casa de una pareja. Emma se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la casa, de lo grande y lujosa que era pero se le quitó esa idea de la cabeza cuando vio de qué clase de personas estaba hablando. Entonces, como sería la casa de Regina? Una como esta seguro, pero con un gusto mejor. De repente miró a su izquierda y vio que Killian ya no estaba con ella, guay, sola, genial. Y ahora qué?

Estuvo dando vueltas por la casa escaleras arriba escaleras abajo mirando a todos de arriba abajo por cómo iban vestidos hasta que se encontró con ella misma en el espejo. Iba tan normal vestida que sintió que iba a decepcionar a Regina. Pero se le vino a la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con la morena por teléfono, que le gustaba que no fuera como ellas y se alegró.

**-Emma!**-una voz conocida le sobresalto.  
**-Ariel.**  
**-Que haces aquí sola?**-le pregunto muy falsamente.  
**-Nada, estoy buscando a Regina.**-miraba a todos los lados, dónde diablos se había metido.**-Ha venido o sabes si vendrá?**  
**-Después de lo de su hija... No lo se... Aunque sabiendo cómo es seguro que vendrá...**-y se fue riendo a saludar a otros.

Sabiendo cómo es? A qué demonios se refería con eso? Decidió ignorar y seguir buscando. En una esquina se encontró con varias mujeres que conoció en el bar, pero se dio media vuelta para no hablar con ellas. En ese momento odiaba a Regina, como había podido dejarla sola con esa gente que no le gustaba nada. Además quedaba una disculpa que aclarar todavía. Recordaba la frase de que no la dejaría sola con esa gente y solo había que mirarla.

Harta de todo, salió a un jardín precioso que tenía delante ya que había pequeños fuegos que calentaban el frio invierno en cada mesa y se sentó en una hamaca con un Martini en la mano. Miraba a todas partes y era la única que estaba sentada sola.

**-Me han dicho que estas preguntando por mi.**-una radiante Regina salía al jardín con la mirada fija de la rubia por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba preciosa, como el primer día que la conoció en el bar. Con un vestido Chanel negro pero esta vez sin escote, es más llevaba cuello alto y estaba espectacular. Emma no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo, aunque de arriba iba muy tapada lo de abajo era otra cosa. El vestido era muy corto pero desgraciadamente para Emma llevaba medias. Disculpen están en medio invierno. Era madre, como demonios seguía teniendo ese cuerpo.

**-Emma**-se rió mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
**-Que sepas que la que está enfadada ahora soy yo**- le dijo la rubia dándole un sorbo a su copa y mirando al otro lado haciéndose la enfadada, pero la verdad es que al ver su rostro y al escuchar su voz se le paso todo el enfado.  
**-Ahora? Quien estaba antes pues?**-se rio aunque sabía de que hablaba Emma.  
**-No en serio, no te rías, esta fiesta es una mierda. Killian me ha dejado en el primer segundo sola... Y tu... Tu donde diablos estabas?**  
**-Lana... No quería que me fuera y me he quedado contándole el cuento de Blanca nieves hasta que se ha quedado dormida**-bajo la cabeza**-Siento haberte dejado sola.**  
**-Oh no, no, no, mierda no paro de meter la pata contigo.**  
**-Emma tranquilízate, vamos, te llevo a un sitio mejor.**

Emma cogió el Martini y siguió a Regina hasta donde ella quería. En el camino se encontro con Killian y le echó una mirada asesina por como la había dejado sola en el primer minuto. En serio, que demonios pintaba ella aquí, en una fiesta así.

**-Regina, siento que no me haya arreglado...**-le decía mientras la seguía de cerca.**-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero no soy como tus amigas, no tengo vestidos Chanel**-se rió sin ganas.

Regina también se rió pero Emma no pudo apreciarlo ya que la seguía por detrás. En poco tiempo llegaron a donde la morena quería. Estaba claro que estaban en el ático. Emma abrió mucho la boca. Era espectacular todo, las vistas, se podía ver todo Boston por allí arriba.

**-Vaya, creo que esto es lo único que me gusta de esta gente.**-se apoyo en la barandilla.

Regina se confundió un poco con ese comentario pero decidió no hacerle caso y se puso a su lado. No podía creer que Emma siguiera diciendo esas cosas de ella en su cara. No se daba cuenta que dolían esos comentarios de desprecio? Lo malo es que tenia razón, que todas sus amigas eran así, y seguramente ella también. Pero no le gustaba que Emma la metiera en el mismo saco. Emma no.

**-Nunca te he preguntado, en que trabajas? **

Regina decidió romper el silencio.

**-Soy secretaria de una empresa.** **Y tú?**  
**-Soy una de las que lleva la revista Vogue aquí, en Boston.**  
**-No! Me estas mintiendo! En serio? Entonces debes ser un poco famosa sí.**-se rio Emma por ser tan brusca pero estaba alterada.  
**-Si algo así, pero no creas, tiene sus lados negativos. Yo siempre quise ser profesora.**

Emma se maldijo a si misma por llevar el Martini a la boca en ese momento, ya que se atragantó con el por el comentario.

**-Esta gente verdad?**-la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, queriendo olvidar el comentario anterior.**-Digo el lado negativo.**  
**-Bueno, ya sabes la vida de los ricos. A veces me gustaría ser como tú.**  
**-Solo tienes que llamarme y hacemos un plan de los míos.**-se rio en bromas lo que no esperaba era que Regina lo aceptaría.  
**-Porque os divorciasteis Killian y tú?**-la miró.  
**-Bueno**-ella esquivó su mirada al frente para admirar otro tipo de belleza, pero que no tenía comparación con los ojos de Regina.**-Nos casamos muy jóvenes, casi no tuve tiempo para conocer nada, es más nunca he salido de Boston. Solo una vez con Henry a Di... Dinamarka.**  
**-Estas bromeando.**  
**-No, es en serio.**  
**-Entonces solo llámame y salimos de Boston.**  
**-Hecho**-sonrió Emma**-Estábamos mal antes de que Henry naciera. Creo que Killian ha sido siempre mi amigo, no estoy segura de si alguna vez le he querido. Era tan joven que pensaba que eso era amor. El sentimiento era mutuo por eso creo que ahora nos llevamos tan bien. Teníamos pensado separarnos antes ya que Killian había conocido a alguien. A mí no me importaba para nada pero estaba embarazada y Killian dejó a aquella chica para ayudarme con el bebe. **  
**-Vaya, es triste pero bonito lo que me estás contando.**  
**-Y tú?**-la miró de nuevo, si prefería muchísimo mas esos ojos**-Estas bien con Robin?**  
**-Supongo, aunque nos vemos muy poco por los viajes de negocios de él y mis viajes a pasarelas de moda. Lana siempre está con uno o con el otro.**  
**-Pero le quieres no?**  
**-Claro**-le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo**-Me encanta tu outfit de esta noche.**  
**-Out qué? **  
**-Regina! Te está buscando todo el mundo! Este año te toca a ti hacer La Manzana.**

Emma se quedó confusa por unos segundos, que significaba eso de "La Manzana"?

**-Ven, ya entenderás.**-lee pensamientos o que.

Como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, Emma seguía a Regina hasta donde ella quería. Mientras, le explicaba en qué consistía el juego de "La Manzana". Todo el mundo conoce este juego, es más todos han jugado alguna vez pero Emma pensó que era cosa de infancia. En qué momento se imaginaria a esta gente rica mordiendo una manzana colgada con los ojos tapados.

**-Muy bien chicos! Ha llegado lo que tantos estabais esperando. El juego de La Manzana!-**gritó Belle cogida de la mano de su marido Gold, unos 30 años mayor que ella.**-Este año les toca a la pareja más sexy del momento. Regina y Robin!**

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar sus nombres y cosas sin sentido que Emma no entendía. Eso le hizo sentir más fuera de lugar de que ya estaba. Sería así siempre con Regina? Un sonido le saco a Emma de sus pensamientos, el juego había empezado.

Lo que Emma mas temía había pasado. La manzana era una escusa para que la pareja se besara y se mordiera delante de todo el público. Tendría morbo si no fuera porque Regina era la que jugaba. No quería ver eso, no quería ver como Regina se reía mientras se besaban y se mordían sensualmente. Lo peor es que era muy bonito al fin y al cabo, veía a Regina doblarse de la risa mientras era sujetada por Robin. Que estaba haciendo ahí? Que pintaba ella ahí?

**-Killian, por fin, vámonos a casa.**-le daba igual que su ex marido estuviera con una chica.  
**-Emma estas bien?**-Killian se fue tras la rubia, la cogió del brazo y al girarla vio que estaba llorando.  
**-Vámonos Killian.**  
**-Esta bien.**

Si algo pondría siempre Killian antes que a cualquier mujer era Emma. Para lo bueno y para lo malo siempre su mejor amigo. Como sería capaz de aguantar a Regina con su marido? Podría soportarlo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Holis a todas! Bueno que me voy de vacaciones de nuevo jejeje nada de Malta ni fuera de España.. A un pueblito de Burgos con unas amigas a ponernos morenas jajjaja No es nada, vuelvo el Lunes y por ello os subo el capitulo rápido. Que loca de mí que me quedan 15 min para prepararme y pienso en vosotras, no os quejéis! jajja disfrutad. **

**CAPITULO 13**

Al día siguiente Emma no quería levantarse de la cama. Henry daba saltos a su alrededor mientras reía, quería que su madre se levantará para ir al bar de abajo. Era sábado, es lo que siempre hacían, el sábado era el día de hacer todo lo que a Henry le gustaba. Pero Emma no estaba de humor.

**-Mami, Regina te llama.**

Pero Emma se hizo la dormida, es más siguió haciéndolo los siguientes dos horas hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta. El silencio inundo toda la casa, por fin estaba sola, su hijo y su madre seguramente habían bajado ya al bar a por tortitas para desayunar.

Se tapó con su bata y salió de la habitación mientras se rascaba los ojos. Se había olvidado de desmaquillarse los ojos y ahora parecía un monstruo. Lo supuso cuando miro a sus dedos y vio manchas negras. Se preparó el café y salió a la terraza envuelta en una manta de corazones. Encendió un cigarrillo y estuvo intercambiándolo con el café. Hacía frio pero le entraba bien. Mientras estaba revisando el correo de la empresa el nombre de Regina le pareció en la pantalla. La iba a ignorar para toda la vida? No, ya no.

**-Si?**  
**-Emma? Soy Regina.**  
**-Hola.**  
**-Te pasa algo?**  
**-Estoy cansada solo eso.**  
**-Solo llamaba para saber si acabaste bien la noche.**  
**-Si**-le dio un largo sorbo al café.  
**-No me avisaste** **cuando te fuiste.**  
**-Lo tenía que hacer?**

Un silencio se hizo presente entre las dos. Una se estaba empezando a enfadar mientras que la otra se arrepentía por lo que acababa de decir.

**-Claro que no**-por fin dijo Regina**-Siento la llamada.**

Mierda. No sabía que mas hacer con ella. Era todo tan complicado.

**-No Regina espera, queréis venir Lana y tu mañana a casa? Os apetece hacer lo que Henry y yo hacemos siempre los domingos?**-silencio.**-Lo decía porque me acuerdo que dijiste...**  
**-Claro**, **iremos.**  
**-Os esperamos a las 5.** **Te mando ahora la dirección.**

Lo había hecho, lo había hecho porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás ya. Había ido demasiado lejos y ya no podía dejar eso que estaban haciendo como quiera que se llame. A veces Emma tenía esperanzas de que Regina coqueteaba con ella pero en seguida quitaba esos cuentos de la cabeza. Los amigos, y mucho más si las dos son chicas pueden ser muy gays, pero amigas al fin y al cabo.

Quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero también dolía. Por un lado no sabía si estaba enamorada de la Regina que se invento o de la verdadera Regina. Y por otro lado también dolía que ella no viviera lo que la rubia vivió con "ella". Una lagrima empezó a caerle por un ojo pero lo quitó enseguida. De que servía llorar ahora? Lo hecho está hecho. Encendió otro cigarro.

Recordó las palabras de Henry, que se habían conocido por primera vez en el avión. Eso le dijo, que Lana le contó que su madre se ofreció para ayudarla con la bolsa de mano porque ella no podía ya que tenía a Henry dormido en sus brazos. Porqué le tuvo que ayudar? Ahora estaría viviendo felizmente y no habría ni accidentes, ni comas, ni corazones rotos.

Cerró los ojos apretando los puños con rabia y pudo escuchar la música del vecino. "With or without you" de U2. En serio? Sabía la letra de la canción como si la hubiera escrito ella. Nunca mejor dicho, se sentía así con Regina. Ni contigo ni sin ti. Pero ya era tarde, la amaba y por eso quería seguir viéndola. Sabía que no podría con ella pero si se quedaba sin intentarlo se odiaría para siempre.

No queriendo escuchar más la puñetera canción entro en casa apagando el cigarro. Se suponía que una de sus canciones preferidas ahora era una de las mas que odiaba, porqué le recordaba la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo.

Henry y su abuela no tardaron en llegar, venían felices, aunque Emma no los veía todavía podía oír como chillaban y se reían. Ojala pudiera ser una niña ahora mismo. Al salir del baño después de desmaquillarse los ojos y maquillarse de nuevo Henry saltó a su brazos.

**-Mami! Te hemos traído tortitas.**  
**-Gracias hijo pero ya he desayunado y no tengo hambre. Por cierto**-le bajó de sus brazos.**-He invitado a Regina y Lana a pasar el domingo con nosotros. Te apetece?**  
**-Siiiiii!**-chilló.  
**-No vamos a hacer nada especial, sólo lo que hacemos siempre**, **ver una película.**  
**-Genial! Pero límpiate los dientes mami que apestas...**

El sábado tampoco hicieron gran cosa, Emma llevo a su hijo a natación mientras Mary Margaret hacía las compras para mañana. Henry amaba nadar, empezó cuando era muy pequeñito y supo que ese era su destino. Cuando fuera mayor quería ser un profesional.

El domingo, Henry como de costumbre una hora antes de "la hora permitida de despertar a Emma un fin de semana" despertó a su madre dando saltos en su cama y estirándole las mejillas.

**-Mami despierta!**-gritaba mientras intentaba abrir los ojos a su madre.  
**-Henry algún día de estos te voy a matar, déjame dormir estoy cansada.**  
**-Hoy vienen Lana y Regina!**

Lo tenía olvidado y esas palabras hicieron que Emma abriera los ojos y se despertara totalmente. Henry sonrió y cogió a su madre de la mano intentando levantarla de la cama.

Los dos se vistieron y Emma se pintó lo justo para estar en casa con invitados. La mañana paso entre risas y juegos en casa de Emma. Después de comer, Henry comió helado hasta reventar. Ahora Emma se encontraba en el suelo con Henry encima suyo mientras le intentaba meter helado en la boca a su madre. Los dos reían ya que Emma cerraba la boca y el niño le ensuciaba y para el colmo se olvidaron de la hora que era completamente.

El timbre sonó y Emma abrió la puerta encontrándose a la mujer más bella que sus ojos jamás habían contemplando. Nunca se cansaba de admirar su belleza. Es que esta mujer no tenía más que ropa de chanel?

**-Buenos días**-sonrió Emma para bajar la mirada a la pequeña morena que estaba dándole la mano a su madre y regalarle otra sonrisa que fue respondida de igual forma.  
**-Buenos días Emma**-sonrió Regina también.  
**-Lana!**-chilló Henry mientras la cogía de la mano y la metía en su casa.  
**-Espera, tienes helado en la cara**-se rio Regina mientras le pasaba los dedos por la comisura de los labios.**-Y en el pelo también, pero Emma en qué demonios has andado.**  
**-Culpa de Henry**-se rió nerviosa mirándola fijamente por lo que acababa de pasar.  
**-Emma**-dijo después de un momento.  
**-Si?**  
**-Me dejas pasar o te vas a quedar más tiempo mirándome?**  
**-Oh sí, lo siento. **  
**-Mami hemos elegido Blanca nieves para ver! **  
**-No por dios odio a esa princesa, Henry tienes que parar ya de ver esa película.**  
**-Lana también quiere.**  
**-Pero antes una de miedo.**

**-Una de miedo?**-se quejo Regina.

**-Si!**-gritaron los otros tres.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el sofá a ver la peli. Cada uno con su madre. Emma se rió como nunca con Regina al ver la peli. Desgraciadamente era la rubia la que tenía las palomitas en su regazo ya que Lana y Regina no los comían y por ello cada vez que la morena gritaba Emma daba un salto del susto y las palomitas salían volando.

**-Pobre Lana, en serio déjala probar las palomitas.**  
**-Emma sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso?**  
**-Dios es una niña! Déjala.**  
**-Esta bien.**

Al acabar la película empezaron a ver Blanca nieves pero cuando Emma vio la manzana simplemente se levantó con la manta y salió al jardín. Regina tardó diez minutos y decidió acompañar a la morena.

**-No sabía que fumabas.**  
**-Últimamente no hago otra cosa.**-levanto la manta como invitación a la morena para que se sentara a su lado en el balancín.  
**-Estas estresada o algo?**-se sentó a su lado y se pegó a ella tapándose con la manta.  
**-No, que va.**  
**-Me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste de la fiesta?**-le miró pero Emma seguía mirando a la frente.  
**-Al verte con Robin sentí celos.**-lo que había soltado sin pensar**-Tienes a alguien que te ama de verdad, echo de menos supongo algo así.**-fue rápida.  
**-No creas, lo nuestro no va tan bien como parece. Le veo muy poco**-su voz se quebró un momento.**-Siempre esta de negocios ya sabes la vida de ricos**-su voz se apago y sintió su mejillas humedecer.**-Lo siento**-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.  
**-Tranquila**-la abrazo fuerte y Regina le quitó el cigarro de la mano para fumarlo ella ahora.

A Emma le vino la escena de su sueño, la última vez que estuvieron fumando juntas se besaron por primera vez. Dejó esos pensamientos y disfruto de Regina abrazándola cada vez juntándose más.

**-Mami, la película ha terminado.**

Era Lana que venía con un vaso de zumo en la mano a por su madre y Emma. Las dos se separaron y Regina apagó rápidamente el cigarro en el cenicero. Se asustó un momento cuando vio cuanto habían fumado entre las dos.

**-Bueno, ha sido un placer estar con vosotros hoy-**dijo la morena cogiendo el bolso.  
**-Igualmente, es una pena que no podéis**** q****uedaros más.  
-Si mañana nos vamos de viaje a New York, he sido invitada a una pasarela de chanel.  
-Que menos, con el negocio que les haces.**  
**-Oye Emma, y porque no venís con nosotros, así cuando yo esté en la pasarela tu podías hacer lo que quisieras con Henry y Lana en New York. Me dijiste que te gustaría viajar y...**


	14. Chapter 14

******Siento mucho por la tardanza... :( Es que el verano me tiene ocupada y si hace malo me quedo sin inspiración y todo eso sorry intentare actualizar mas rapido los capitulos que vienen! Ala disfrutad de este y muchisimas gracias por lo reviewes y los pm !**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**Siento mucho por la tardanza... :( Es que el verano me tiene ocupada y si hace malo me quedo sin inspiración y todo eso sorry intentare actualizar mas rapido los capitulos que vienen! Ala disfrutad de este y muchisimas gracias por lo reviewes y los pm !**

La semana en New York había sido una pasada para Emma. Fue una de las mejores semanas de su vida. Aunque estuvo poco tiempo con Regina comparado con los niños, tenía clarísimo que estaba enamorada de ella. Podía ser que no fueran iguales la que se invento y la verdadera pero estaba considerando quien le gustaba más. El acercamiento entre las dos mujeres había crecido y gracias a dios Emma ya no fumaba tanto como antes. Sus preocupaciones por la morena habían bajado un poco. Ya no tenía tanto miedo, es mas se sentía cada vez más con posibilidades de un final feliz con ella.

Había compartido muchísimas horas con Lana aquella semana y la niña era hermosa por dentro como por fuera. La había cogido muchísimo cariño igual que la niña a Emma. Henry y Lana también habían compartido muchísimos momentos que nunca olvidarían de la gran ciudad.

Emma sonreía al mirar a su alrededor. Parecían una familia, pero el cartel de Boston la llevo a la realidad. Regina tenía su propia familia ya. Su cara cambio. Ahora que pasaría? Empezaba a odiar la rutina sin empezarla.

Regina les llevo hasta su propia casa. Emma y Henry bajaron del coche igual que la morena. Lana se quedó dentro.

**-Regina no sé como agradecerte todo esto.**-le dijo Emma mientras sacaba la maleta del maletero del coche de Regina.  
**-Tranquila, ha sido un regalo para mí.**

Se quedaron un momento mirando la una a la otra mientras Henry y Lana se despedían dentro del coche.

**-En serio, ha sido increíble.**-Emma cogió la mano de Regina acariciándola**-Gracias.**  
**-A ti**-sonrió embobada la otra y le apretó la mano mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Emma se tiro en la cama tapándose el rostro de nerviosismo y felicidad. Estaba eufórica. Se sentía como si fuera una adolescente y que la persona que le gustaba le había preguntado si quería ir al baile con él. Sonrió. Habían avanzado muchísimo y esto último le dio esperanzas.

Ya habían acabado las vacaciones de navidad y Emma estaba con el trabajo hasta el cuello. Llegaba a casa muy cansada todos los días. Las cosas no iban tan bien como creía antes. Henry por otro lado pasaba muchísimo tiempo con Mary Margaret y Lana ya que las otras dos mujeres no hacían más que trabajar.

Llegó el sábado y el teléfono de la rubia empezó a sonar. Sonrió al ver quién era. Alargó la mano y desbloqueo el móvil.

**-No puedes vivir sin mi?**-sonrió una Emma con la voz de estar todavía dormida. Se tapó los ojos con los dedos mientras suspiraba.  
**-Oh Emma te he despertado?**  
**-Algo así**-se rió**-Pero tranquila.**  
**-Si quieres te llamo más tarde.**  
**-Ya me has despertado así que habla**-sonrió.  
**-Solo quería saber cómo andabas. Lana me ha contado que Henry dice que tienes muchísimo trabajo y estas muy cansada.**  
**-Si, la empresa no va muy bien... Pero tranquila, se arreglará.**-dijo no muy convencida.**-Y tú qué tal?**  
**-Yo bien, también con mucho trabajo pero yo soy así.**-se ríe.**-Quieres que cenemos los cuatro hoy?**  
**-Esta bien, si nos invitáis**-Emma también se ríe**-Así no tengo que hacer la comida.**  
**-Te aprovechas de mi Emma? **  
**-Sabes que no. Tengo ganas de vert... Veros a las dos.**  
**-Yo también, se os echa de menos.**- Emma sonríe por ese comentario.

Emma y Henry ya están en la puerta de la casa de Regina. Los dos se habían puesto guapos para la ocasión. La rubia con vaqueros pitillos, jersey negro tapado por una chamarra del mismo color y botas altas marrones de tacón. Una Regina con otro vestido azul oscuro de chanel les abría la puerta tiempo después de haber tocado el timbre.

Por fuera la casa se veía enorme pero nada comparado con lo de dentro. La rubia observaba cada detalle de la casa, efectivamente tenía muchísimo más estilo que Belle, lo sabía.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa mientras Regina traía la comida. Cuando se sentaron empezaron a comer mientras recordaban los días de la semana que estuvieron en New York. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como allí, pensaba Emma. Aquí era todo una mierda, una patada de la realidad en toda la cara.

Emma siente perderse en los ojos y en los labios de Regina, casi no habla, solo mira a la morena y esta se da cuenta de que es observada. Ya es como la quinta vez que la pilla así. Cuando terminan de comer, los niños quedan abajo jugando con la consola de Lana mientras que Emma y Regina suben al ático con mantas, cada una con una copa de vino.

**-Robin tampoco está hoy?**-le pregunto Emma apoyándose en la barandilla mirando las vistas a la calle.  
**-No, se fue otra vez a Paris, sólo vino en navidad.  
-Deben de ser importantes esos negocios...**  
**-Sabes, quiero volver a hacer un viaje, los cuatro, nosotras y los niños.**  
**-Yo también**-sonrió Emma y le dio un sorbo al vino mientras encendía un cigarro.  
**-Lo pasamos genial verdad?**  
**-Sí.**

Se hizo un silencio pero para nada incomodo. Emma se sentía completa ahí arriba con ella, todo era tan perfecto. El aire, la temperatura, las estrellas y la luna. Después se miraron un momento y sonrieron pero sin apartar la mirada. Emma cogió la mano de Regina y le besó la palma. Las caras de las dos mujeres eran serias, concentradas en los ojos de cada una.

De repente se escucho una puerta abrirse para luego ser cerrada en un santiamén. Después de eso unas patitas correteando por la casa.

**-Papi!**-el grito de Lana se escucho por toda la casa.

Emma se quedó varios minutos en el sitio, sintiendo ganas de llorar después de ver como la cara de la morena se había iluminado para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Que Regina estuviera casada le daba muchísimo miedo.

Al par de unos minutos Emma entro en casa para encontrarse en una escena bastante conmovedora. Se odiaba a sí misma, pero como demonios se le ocurrió meterse en una familia que se quieren. Quien era ella para destruir la felicidad de unas personas que no les había hecho nada.

También estaba claro que Regina tampoco confiaba mucho en ella porque no le contaba nada del coma. O sea, todavía podía ser que la morena soñara con ella. Porque le pasaba esto a ella, con lo feliz que era.

Después de eso no paso nada, Emma y Henry se despidieron de las dos chicas y salieron rumbo a casa. En el habitación de Emma, una rubia despierta a las cuatro de la mañana no paraba de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo la morena en esos momentos. Claramente tenía muy claro pero sería mejor no pensar más en ello. Una hora después, Emma todavía despierta se levanto de la cama a por agua ya que no podía dormir y de paso cogió el paquete de cigarros. Para fumar salió a la terraza envuelta en su manta de siempre mientras sostenía el vaso en una mano y el paquete en el otro. Al abrirlo se encontró con el paquete vacio. No tardo en tirar el paquete seguido del vaso al suelo con rabia y se pego contra la pared dejando a las lagrimas que se había reprimido, salir. La fuerza que había tenido después de la llegada de Robin hizo que se sintiera cansada de verdad dejando a sus piernas flaquear. Por ello, arrastro la espalda en la pared hasta quedarse sentada para llorar. Y es que no puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero si eliges quien te lo hace, y Emma lo eligió.


End file.
